


I Ain't No Angel, Kid

by jo_kay927



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 39,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo_kay927/pseuds/jo_kay927
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jethro is fed up with being a Soldier for Heaven and Hell and so, he decides that this will be his last Job before Retiring and fading out of existence...but ends up staying on Earth by looking after a young Kid throughout his Life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethros dropped in a middle of a Party and is pissed off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer; I own nada zilch nothing! Just borrowing for them for the moment but will give them back safe and sound.

Jethro growls as he is literally dumped into a room filled with people and he glances up "I've had enough John!" before glancing down "And you Dave!" he dusts himself off before shaking out his wings "I've been a Soldier for you both now for the past five thousand years! I think it's about time I Retire" he growls at the flash of lightning followed by the Earth shaking "No! I've had enough!! This is the last Job I am doing and so, you'll have to fight between yourselves as to who gets me" with that he glances around the packed room as he tries to figure out if it's a Heavens Job or a Hells.

The room is packed with rich people who are dressed up in their best clothes, men in tuxedos and women in cocktail dresses, as they chat and mingle between themselves. Waiters slip into the crowd, topping up glasses of the finest champagne while others carry silver platters filled with rich food in bite sized pieces. Music fills the room from a Grand Piano and a small Orchestra in the corner.

The silver haired man slips into the crowd, smirking as he makes some people choke on their food as he makes his way across the room. He looks around and sighs "Come on Guys! Give me a hint!?" as he gets no reply, he shakes his head and digs into his pocket to pull out a packet of cigarettes before popping one into his mouth and lighting it. He takes a deep breath of it and smirks as he puffs out a cloud of smoke at a loud couple besides him, causing them to suddenly cough and spill their drinks over one another. A deep chuckle escapes him at the embarrassment and he looks around for his next victim, only to let out a yelp as he feels a pinch in his wings. He turns and stops in shock at the sight of a small kid who has one of his white feathers in his small grasp.

Jethro shakes himself and growls "What the fuck are you doing!?"  
The kid jumps at the anger and shrugs "I wanted to see if they were real"  
He slits his eyes as he snatches his feather back "You can see me?" before putting it back and shaking his wings.  
The kid nods "Yeah, I saw you fall from the ceiling...you an Angel?"  
Jethro lets out a bark of laughter "I ain't no Angel, Kid" he pauses and cocks his head to one side "How come you are here instead of hanging around with kids your own age?"  
The kid looks away "Mother and Father want me to get 'socialised' into the top class people" he looks up "But I'd rather be home watching Magnum PI"  
He nods and slowly backs away (No one has even seen me before...well not counting the ones I threat) "Well Kid...go and have fun" with that he turns his back on him and walks away but sighs as he feels a small hand grabbing his free one  
"Can...can you take me to the Gents? I...I am scared that Fred is there!"  
Jethro raises an eyebrow and then comes to a decision "If I take you there, will you leave me alone and stop bugging me?"  
The kid nods "Sure Angel!"  
He rolls his eyes "The names Jethro, Kid"  
A dazzling smile crosses the small face "Mine is Tony"  
Jethro sighs (Great...now you know his name as he knows yours) and heads off "Lets get this over with, as I have other things to do!" with that he drags the kid through the crowd and as he spots the door, he stops "Go on then"  
Tony bites his bottom lip "Can't you come in with me?"  
Jethro cringes as he takes a puff of his cig "You want me to hold your hand while you piss? How old are you?"  
He narrows his green eyes "I'm six and I...I want you there incase Fred is there!"  
He sighs "Then you'll go away and leave me alone?"  
Tony nods "Yeah, I promise"  
Jethro huffs and opens the door, while tugging the kid after him.

After checking that the coast is clear, he shrugs "Only me and you here"  
Tony sighs in relief and practically runs to the urinal before unzipping and emptying his bladder.  
Jethro turns away, to give him some privacy but snaps his head towards the door as a man walks in.  
"Oh Tonio, I thought I saw you head in here...are you trying to avoid being alone with me?"  
His blue eyes narrow as he spots him locking the door behind him and he notices the way the Kids shoulders begin to shake  
"N-No Fred...I-I needed to pee"  
Fred walks over and presses himself against the childs back while looking down as Tony pees.  
Jethro growls but turns his head down "Dave! I can't just..." he looks up "Come on John! I don't care if you lost the battle...I can't" his head snaps back to Tony as he hears a scuffle and he watches in shock as the man hits him, knocking the kid to the floor before tugging the childs trousers down as he reaches for his own.  
Tony stills and looks up at the Angel with tears running down his bleeding face.  
Jethro snaps as he steps forward while drawing his fist back and decks the man across the face while tugging Tony away from him.  
Fred feels himself hitting the wall and lifts a hand to touch his bruised jaw in shock "Why you little Bastard!" he goes to grab the child but stills at a deep growl.  
Tony feels himself being lifted and glances into the blue eyes as the Angel re-dresses him  
"Wait behind me and...and try not to fear me"  
He nods as he heads into the corner and watches as the Angel wings change. He watches in shock as the feathers catch alight and burn until the wings resemble that of a giant bat.  
Jethro growls as he changes and lets his teeth sharpen into points as he reveals himself to the Peodophile.  
Freds eyes widen in fear and shock as a demonic creature suddenly fades into life before him. His heartrate spikes and he backs into the corner as the creature gives his him a shark-like smile  
"Fred Hark...I shall be looking forward to the day you leave this World in death" he expands his leathered wings "Satan has a perfect spot for you already...how would you like to be Hitlers play thing" he laughs at the fear he Scents and steps closer "Your Death will be soon and I shall be looking forward to it" with that he blinks out of existence and looks to the ground "So Dave...have I made it up to you?" he waits and sighs in relief before turning to the terrified kid "Come on Tony...lets go" with that he opens the door and waits until the kid moves.  
Tony glances at a terrified Fred before slowly edging closer to the exit and slips through the door.  
Jethro sighs before following.

He frowns as he realises Tony is nowhere to spot and looks around only to jump as someone tugs his tail and it's then that he spots the young boy cowering under a table. He sighs as he kneels down infront of him "I told you that I wasn't an Angel, Tony"  
Tony sniffs and wipes his face onto his sleeve as he gazes at man. He notes the giant bat wings along with the scaled tail and as he glances at the face he notes the sharp looking rows of teeth along the the deadly looking horns that stick out of the silver hair but he pauses at the uncertainty he spots in the blue eyes.  
Jethro jumps as the kid bolts from his hiding place and wraps himself around him. He freezes and then slowly wraps his clawed arms around him.  
"You are my Angel...my fallen Angel"  
He smiles as he glances up (You had this planned) before looking down (And you...you both don't want me to fade out of existence) he carefully stands with the child before wrapping his wings around them both "Yeah Tony...I'm Yours"


	2. Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is seven and Jethro is still with him

He watches the upset seven year old climb up the ancient oak and sighs before spreading his wings to fly up and sit next to him on the branch "What happened at that posh school of yours, Kid?"  
He looks away as he wipes his face "I don't want to talk to you" with that he moves further along the branch before climbing up even higher.  
Jethro huffs at the sight as he pulls out his cigarettes and sighs as he notes that he is getting low on them (I need to get some more) as the thought goes through his head, he glances down "I don't suppose you can give me some?" he chuckles at the way his pack slowly fills up until full and smirks "Thanks Dave" with that he takes one out and lights it before taking a deep drag of it.  
Tony watches his Angel and smiles at the rings of smoke that flutter up past him into the dark starry sky. He lifts a hand to wipe away the tears that slip from his eyes "I'm not a baby...he is real" he glances out across the big grounds of the gardens before turning to glance at the big house and gets up "I'll prove I'm not"  
Jethro yawns and stretches out his wings above his head, only to suddenly let out a yelp at a pinch he feels in his right wing before promptly falling out of the tree and hitting the ground with a sickening crunch.

Tony watches in shock and quickly but carefully makes his way down the tree to his Fallen Angel "Jethro!?" once on the ground he runs over "Jethro!?" he gently tugs him over onto his back "You...you ok?"  
Jethro groans and lets the kid turn him over "I'm fine" he cringes as he sits up and sighs at the state of his broken left wing before glaring at the seven year old "Was it worth it?"  
He shakes his head as he hands him back the feather "I'm Sorry...I didn't mean for you to fall"  
He nods as he places his feather back in place before slowly standing "Come on...lets get you inside before someone notices you're missing"  
Tony nods and takes his hand "I...I got into a fight at School"  
Jethro sighs "Do you want me to leave? As I take it by you wanting to 'Prove it' with my feather...the fight was about me?"  
He shakes his head as panic flares within him, he wraps his arms around his Angels waist and states "No Jetho! You have to stay forever!"  
The silver haired man chuckles as he picks up the kid, while being careful not to jostle his broken wing "Come on then" with that he walks over to the house only to sigh as the doors are locked (Idiots! Don't they realise that he isn't in bed!) he gets snapped out of his thoughts as the heavens open and a thunderstorm begins. He lets out a deep growl as he looks around to try to find a way inside while trying to keep the shivering child from catching hyperthermia, he lets out a sigh of relief as he spots the Bedroom window open on the sixth floor.  
Tony looks up as he is put onto the ground and shivers "T-They f-forgot a-again?"  
Jethro nods "I can't fly up...not with this wing, but I can climb in my demonic form" with that he changes forms, screaming in agony as his broken wing complains about the transformation as his feathers burn away to be replaced with leather. Once changed, he falls onto his hand and knees as he tries to get himself under control. He slowly begins calm as he feels small hands caressing the shredded leather of his damaged wing and he nods while holding out his clawed arms "Come here"  
Tony presses close and wraps his arms around the scaled neck before wrapping his legs around his waist while soaking up the mans body heat as he shivers in the cold rain.  
He glances up and wraps his scaled tail around his and Tonys waist before using his arms and the thumb claws of his wings, like a bat, to scale up the brickwork.

He sighs in relief as he squeezes his demonic frame into the open window and gently lowers Tony onto the bed before crumbling to the floor "Get out of your...your wet clothes and into some dry...dry ones before you catch a cold"  
Tony nods and grabs a dry set of clothes before heading into the Bathroom.  
Jethro watches him go and sighs as he glances at his left wing "Shit...that will take at least a week to heal" he knows that he should change forms but decides that he can't be asked as he climbs the bed frame to go into his sleeping spot.  
Tony enters the room, in his dry pyjamas and frowns as he notes Jethro has gone. He looks around, only to smile as he spots the tail dangling from his canopy and quickly jumps into bed before playing with his Angels tail "I didn't mean to make you fall out of the tree and break your wing...I just didn't want them to think that I'm a liar and a baby because I have an Angel...because I have you"  
He sighs as he moves onto his front before stretching out his wings, being careful with his broken left one, as he states "It doesn't matter what others say about you...all that matters is what you feel about yourself, don't change or hide the true you to fit in with others...just be true to yourself" he lets his wings lay open as he begins to drift off "Now go to sleep Tony"  
He nods and snuggles under the duvet with a smile "I used to believe a Vampire lived up there in the canopy..." he lets out a big yawn as he begins to drift off, while keeping hold of the scaled tail "But I'd rather have you instead...Night Jethro"  
He sighs "Night Tony"

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Jethro snaps awake as he hears a scream and looks up to spot the Nanny staring up at him, his eyes widen in shock (Shit! You've shown yourself) before he blinks out of sight.  
Tony wakes with a start at the noise and yelps as he is suddenly picked up and carried out of the room.  
He watches Tony and the Nanny go before yawning and decides to stay and watch the show, which doesn't take long  
"Senior! Demonio! Senior!"  
Tony winces as his Dad is pushed into the room and watches as Lola points at Jethro.  
Senior looks around and sighs "Lola...I think you need a break"  
She looks around in confusion "But I saw him Senior! I saw the Demonio! A silver haired Demonio up there, above the bed!"  
Jethro gets down and smirks at the confusion he can see in the brown eyes. He chuckles as he watches Tonys Dad take the Nanny away and smirks "Looks like it's just me and you, Kid" he shrugs "I doubt she will be staying much longer"  
Tony nods "Didn't like her anyway" he suddenly bounces "Me, You and Tom Selleck" he looks up with a dazzling smile "I'm going to be a Detective when I grow up"  
He gives him a half smirk "As long as you don't change to suit others" he frowns as he lifts a clawed hand to scratch his horns "Speaking about change, I can't yet...it'll be too painful"  
The kid shrugs as he takes the clawed hand, to tug him into the other room before putting in the VHS "I don't mind"  
Jethro chuckles as he sits on the beanbag and lets Tony climb into his lap before wrapping his good wing around them "Lets watch it then" with that they watch the Detective series throughout the day while being content in each others company.


	3. Bad Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonys nine while Jethro has a bad feeling in his gut

Tony sighs as his Angel follows him and states "Jethro! It's me and Mum time...she's taking me to see the new Bond film!"  
Jethro nods at the nine year old "I know Tony...it's just that I have a bad feeling in my gut"  
He shrugs "It's probably the pizza we ate last night...I want to spend time with her on my own...just me and her"  
He sighs and nods as he fiddles with his slightly bent left wing "Ok Tony...I will stay here"  
Tony gives him a dazzling smile and launches himself at him "Thanks Jethro! When I get home, I'll tell you everything that happened in it" with that he lets go and runs to the door to meet his Mum, leaving his Angel standing there with a look of worry across his face as he leaves the house.  
An hour later, Jethro paces the floor as the feeling of dread continues to fill his gut "Something is going to happen! Something bad" he looks out of the Bedroom window and sighs "I have to check on him" he climbs out of the window and spreads his wings as he takes flight.

He soars through the sky as he searches the roads for the limousine and sighs in relief as he spots it...but his relief quickly turns into fear as he watches a car ram into the side of the limo, forcing it off the road and down a cliff.  
Jethro shakes himself free of the fear as he dives down and drops out of the air as he runs over to the crashed car, he changes mid stride and moves onto all fours as he rushes over. The Scent of petrol fills the air and he knows it won't be long before the limo goes up in flames. He growls as he sinks his claws into the trashed door and tugs it away with a roar before looking inside.  
The sight of Mrs DiNozzos dead body is the first thing he spots and he tugs her out to find the alive, but severely injured nine year old. He climbs inside and gently rips away the kids seatbelt but before he can escape, the petrol sets alight and he moves on instinct as he wraps them both within his leathery wings as the flames engulf them.  
Pain flares all over his body as his clothes catch alight and he curls up tighter around the unconscious body as he quickly checks him over...other than a broken arm and a head injury, Tony was lucky. Jethro cringes as the hair on the back of his neck burn and he shakes he shakes his head to get rid of the feeling, before attempting to crawl out of the burning wreckage with the precious bundle wrapped in his wings.  
Once outside he moves away from the flames and looks down at the young boy before opening his wings as he takes flight once more. He quickly searches for a Hospital and heads towards it.  
Jethro lands at a run, with a grunt, before shifting into the shadows. He bites his lips to stop himself from screaming out in pain as he transforms back. He pants at the exhaustion and goes to run into the Hospital only to pause as a trenchcoat is carried by the wind. A glance up a the sky makes him smile as he grabs it before quickly putting it on, to cover up his wings "Come on kid" with that he runs into the building while shouting "HELP!"

Doctor Draper looks up and rushes over to the soot stained man "What happened!?"  
Jethro passes him the injured kid "Tony was involved in an car accident...he was run off the road and his Mum, along with their driver is dead"  
He looks at the man in shock "His family is dead!?"  
Jethro shakes his head "His Dad is away in Paris on a Business Trip...I can write his number for ya"  
Dr Draper nods and places the unconscious kid onto the bed "What is his name?"  
"Tony....Anthony DiNozzo Junior, here's his Dads number"  
The man nods as he takes the paper while checking the boy over "What's your name? And the police will have to get involved"  
Jethro sighs "I'm Jethro" with that he blinks out of sight and slits his eyes as he turns and storms out of the Hospital, changing forms as he goes.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

He spots the car and growls as he drops out of the sky. As he sinks his claws, deep into the side, before moving down the car he smirks at the deep gauges he makes. His head snaps up as he picks out the sound of voices inside and he narrows his eyes as he stalks up to the house before scaling up the brickwork.  
Jethro slips into the house and slowly begins to check each room before stopping at the last door. He smirks as he spots his prey and he slowly approaches the two men  
"Did you see that car?"  
"Yeah those rich Gits have burnt!"  
He growls and opens his wings as he fades into life before them "James Gorden and Daryl Johnson...I look forward to meeting you both in Death"  
They jump and cower in the corner of the room as a demonic creature suddenly appears infront of them. They try to hide behind each other as the creature steps closer.  
James stutters as he looks at the terrifying creature infront of him "W-Why?"  
Jethro snarls, causing both men to flinch away in fear, before stating "You have caused the Deaths of two Innocents...and have placed a nine year old boy in Intensive Care!" he gives them a smile full of teeth "Satan will have a special spot for the both of you...unless..."  
Daryl looks up "U-Unless what?"   
He glares at him "Unless you do your time...until then you're fair game" with that he blinks out of sight and watches as the men glance at each other before running out of the house and into their car.  
Jethro smirks as he climbs out of the window and takes flight, following the car. After a while he lets out a roar as he dives and rams into the side, knocking the car off the road and down a hill but he swoops down and stops it from going further. His blue eyes gleam in the moonlight as he circles his prey from above as they stumble out of the wrecked car to make a break for it.  
He fills the air with the sound of his laughter as he dives down and grabs them by their shirts to throw them forward.  
Daryl yelps in fear and pain as he hits the ground, he quickly picks himself up and runs. He shouts in relief at the sight of the Police Station and puts on a burst of speed as he nears his goal.  
James looks up as the Demon swoops down again and he blinks away the tears of fear as he chases after his friend and into the building.  
Jethro hovers in the air and nods to himself before heading back to Tony.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Tony whimpers as pain flares within his skull and up his arm, he tries to remember what happened but other than watching a film with his Mother...and watching in horror as the limo flips over, nothing.  
Jethros head snaps up at the whimper and he moves closer "Hey Kid...you're back?"  
He nods as he opens his eyes before looking around in fear "Mum?"  
The winged man shakes his head "I'm Sorry Tony" as he watches the tears fall down the kids cheeks, he carefully gets into the bed before wrapping him up in his arms and wings "I'm so Sorry"  
Tony lets his tears fall as he cries into his Angels chest "She...She's gone?"  
Jethro blinks away his own tears as he answers "I-I got to you too late...I saw the car knock you off the road and...and when I got there, your Mother was dead along with your Driver" he leans down to kiss the brunette hair "You were barely alive...I had to save you before the car set alight and once I managed to get you out of the burning wreckage, I brought you here" he looks down "You have been here for a week now"  
He nods before asking "Dad?"  
He growls "Bastard is unreachable...he is too busy wrapped up in his grief to notice that you are ok"  
Tony looks up with guilt shining in the green eyes "I...I should have listened to your gut" fresh tears form in his eyes and his vision blurs "You...you warned me about this and I...I didn't pay attention"  
Jethro hushes the upset child and wraps his wings tighter around them "It wasn't your fault Tony...and I made sure the Bastards confessed and that they will spend the rest of their pitiful lives in fear" with that he soothingly rubs the childs back "Go back to sleep Tony...I'm not going anywhere"  
Tony sniffs and nods as he presses closer into the warmth of the mans chest before asking in a small voice, heavy with sleep "Promise?"  
Jethro nods "Yeah Tony...I will stay with you always" he gives him a sad smile as the kid falls asleep and he gently wraps his arms around him "No-one will ever hurt you Tony...no-one" he spend the rest of the day and week watching over his precious bundle in the Hospital.


	4. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonys sixteen and wants to lose his virginity  
> Jethro gets a shock and freaks out

He sighs as Tony flirts with a girl (He is sixteen now...leave him too it) with that thought in mind he goes to walk off in the other direction but turns as he hears footsteps and sighs once more "Tony, she wants you...you have to lose it at some point!"  
Tony gives him a shy smile as he walks beside him "Have you ever...you know?"  
Jethro shakes his head "Never been alive in the sense of the word" he smirks "Never been touched until you plucked a feather out of me ten years ago!"  
He goes pink "I was six! Bored out of my skull and bursting for a piss!" he shrugs "I was just about to be brave enough to head off for the Bathroom when I saw you drop from the ceiling" he discreetly strokes the feathered wings "It was the best decision of my life to pluck out a feather and get you to come with me" he looks into the blue eyes "You're my Angel, my fallen Angel"  
He chuckles as he flutters his wings "Come on, your Frat Brothers want you to join them in a Party"  
Tony nods as he takes his hand "Lets go then"

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Jethro takes out a cigarette and pops it in his mouth but before he gets a chance to light it, Tony appears and snatches it out of his mouth  
"You won't allow me to smoke and yet you can?"  
He growls as he snatches it back "I'm not alive like you, it doesn't affect my lungs in the same way it does the average person" with that he quickly lights it before taking a big drag of it "So, found anyone?"  
Tony glances at the floor "I have but they're not interested" he looks up as Jethro lifts his chin   
"There's plenty of other girls here Tony" he smirks "That hot redhead has been eying you up since we arrived"  
He looks up and into the direction he is pointing at "You chose her?"  
Jethro sighs "It's not my choice Tony, you said that you don't want to wait any longer to lose it and that you're fed up of being the only Virgin in the group" he shrugs "I don't mind either way, but she's clean and interested"  
Tony bites his bottom lip "You'll come with me?"  
He rolls his eyes "I've been with you for the last ten years...I'm not going anywhere"  
He nods as he walks over to the girl.  
Jethro sighs at the way the Kids shoulders drop in defeat and looks around (I wonder who he wants? As it seems every girl wants a piece of him) as he spots the worried glance that is thrown in his direction, he shakes his head as he heads over.

Tony hides his nervousness as he walks the girl to his bed and lays down beside her "Hey"  
She lets out a slightly drunk giggle and leans in for a kiss.  
He tries to kiss her but he can tell that he is doing something wrong and he knows that she has noticed when she pulls back "You have done this before...haven't you?"   
Jethro steps forward as Tony hides the panic and sighs "Tell her, obviously and that you are more tired than you thought"  
Tony yawns and smirks "Sure I have...but I'm more tired than I thought" he gives her a charming smile "Can we do this tomorrow after the Game?"  
She bites her bottom lip as she'd rather do it now...but agrees and rummages through her back before pulling out her lipstick "Here's my name and number" with that she scribbles onto his chest before kissing his cheek "I look forward to it"  
Tony nods "Me too" before watching her go and once sure she has gone, he hides his face in his hands "That was so embarrassing!"  
Jethro chuckles as he jots down the name and number on a piece of paper for him "The first time is meant to be embarrassing"  
He glances at his Angel before patting the bed "Can you lay with me?"  
He nods and gets down beside him before looking into the green eyes "It's ok Tony, it just takes practise to kiss perfect"  
Tony bites his bottom lip "Can...can you teach me?"  
Jethro stills "You...you want to practise on...on me?" at the nod, he frowns "I'm a bloke, Tony...it will feel different"  
He shrugs "I just need to learn how to kiss in a way that feels right" with that he grabs the mans tie as he presses their lips together.

Jethro freezes at the touch, as he has never been sexually touched before, only to let out a groan as he starts to kiss him back.  
Tony smirks as he follows his Angels lead, he licks across the surprisingly soft lips and frowns as the mouth opens. He shrugs to himself at the move before diving his tongue inside for a taste only to draw back with a cringe as he tastes smoke and whiskey "Yuck"  
The winged man pants beside him before scrambling off the bed "Shit! We shouldn't have...Shit!"  
Tony frowns in confusion "I...I wasn't any good?"  
Jethro looks up and sighs at the rejected look. He runs a hand through his silver hair "Tony, I'm not real...I never should have let you kiss me" and freezes at a whispered  
"I want you though"  
He shakes his head "No Tony! I'm a Soldier for Heaven and Hell...I've never been alive, this-" he gestures to his body "-this is what I was chosen to look like on the day I was created, over five thousand years ago!" he sighs as he heads to the open window "Get some sleep, you have an important match tomorrow...some Talent Scouts will be watching you play" with that he crawls out of the window before spreading his wings and taking flight.  
Tony runs over shouting "JETHRO!" he looks around in panic and as he doesn't spot him, he squeezes out to get a better look only to slip with a yelp and feels himself falling.  
Jethro swoops down and catches him while growling "Tony" he grunts as the young man wraps himself around him as he heads higher.  
He buries his face into the winged mans neck "Don't leave me...please don't leave! You're the only one I have! Mums dead, Dads disowned me because I won't join his business...I can't lose you as well!"  
He sighs as he opens his wings and just glides in the air "I wasn't leaving you Tony...I just needed some time on my own, to think"  
Tony nods "Promise?"  
Jethro smirks "I promise Kid" with that he turns them around and heads back to the Dorm.

As the enter through the window, Tony grabs his hand and tugs him to the bed "Sleep with me like you used to?"  
He pauses but at the desperate pleading look, he nods and lays down before Tony snuggles on top of his chest and he wraps them both up in his wings "We can never be more than this Tony" he reaches up and strokes away the tears that frame the young handsome face "Get some sleep as you have a busy day tomorrow" a soft smile crosses his face as the weight becomes heavy with sleep and he sighs as he gazes down at the mop of brunette hair while blinking away his own tears (It was me...I was the one not interested) he gazes up (That's not fair John) before gazing down (And you, Dave...you both shouldn't be playing with the Kids emotions like that) he lets out a long sigh as he whispers "Or mine for that matter" with that he wraps his wings tighter around them before joining him in sleep.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Tony slowly wakes and frowns as he realises that he is hard. He shifts about trying to get comfortable, only to jump as a deep groan is heard and he looks up to spot his Angel still deeply asleep.  
A soft smile crosses his face at the sight of the relaxed face and he bites his bottom lip as he slowly begins to remove his sleeping Angels dinner jacket and tie before unbuttoning the dress shirt. He pauses at the deep scars that cover the bare chest and he gently runs his fingers over some that look suspiciously like claw gauges.  
Jethro snaps awake and growls as he shifts forms to protect himself as he feels someone touching him in one of his most vulnerable spots.  
Tony watches in shock as scales appear over the scars and he runs his fingers over the new skin only to wince as his wrist is held in a tight clawed grip  
"No Tony, I told you last night that I can't be that with you"  
He cringes before nodding at the anger and when his hand is released, he gets off him.  
Jethro climbs off the bed and scales up the wall "I'll meet you on the field" with that he crawls across the ceiling and out of the window as he takes flight.  
Tony watches him go before collapsing onto the bed and looking up "Why can't we be together? I love him and I know he loves me...so why not?" he turns his head to the side and smirks as he spots a half burnt feather. He picks it up and lightly runs it over the skin of his arms "Maybe I need to grow-up a bit more...I might look too young at this age" with that he jumps out of bed and gets ready for the Game "Yeah, that's what I will do! I'll wait until I'm older and more experienced in love" he turns to gaze out of the window "Then he will be Mine in every sense of the word"


	5. New Career

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony was sixteen when his Life took a new direction and is twenty when he starts a new Career.  
> Jethro heads off to meet a friend.

He limps as he paces the Hospital corridoor while angrily fluttering his wings (He should have been more careful!) his head snaps up as he hears his name and quickly moves into the room "Tony?"  
Tony looks up at him with tears running down his face "It's over...my promising Career as an American Football Player is over" he glances at his left foot which is wrapped in a cast "It's all over...my Life is over"  
Jethro moves closer and wipes away the tears from the handsome face "It's not Tony, one door has closed but another is now open...you've got that criminology degree as well as that psychiatric one" he gives him a warm smile "You can become that Detective with the flashy car that you always wanted to be"  
He lifts his hand and rubs away the last of his tears "Yeah?"  
He nods before stretching out his wings with a yawn "Do you mind if I get some shut eye?"  
Tony shakes his head as he watches him limp up to the chair before curling up into it and smiles as the man wraps his wings around himself. He gently reaches out and caresses the soft feathers of the slightly bent left wing "I'm Sorry for breaking your wing all those years ago" he sighs "I'm surprised you agreed to stay after that" he lets out a yawn before leaning back and drifting off while holding onto the powerful wing.  
Jethro looks up and smirks "I'll never leave you Kid...you're stuck with me" with that he wraps himself tighter with one wing while stretching out the other to cover the young man before finally drifting off.

+NCIS+NCIS+NCIS+NCIS+

Four years later

Tony enters the NIS building and cringes at the orange walls before heading up to his new Boss "Hey Agent Franks"  
Mike looks up and smirks "So Kid, I heard you passed FLETC with flying colours"  
He smirks "I always give a 100 percent" he watches as Jethro heads off and frowns before turning back to Mike "So...and I on the Team?"  
The man looks around before standing and walking him over into a discreet corner "I know about your...tastes in sexual Partners and I'm not interested in the details, but you need to be more discreet about it as I don't think many other people will be happy about it"  
Tony frowns and glances around "I thought I was being discreet?"  
Mike smirks "I'm the best Agent, NIS has to offer...I know everything there is to know about you" he shrugs as he places a hand on his shoulder "I like you Kid and I believe that you will go far, just be careful about mentioning your taste in Partners"  
He sighs "I know we're not DADT...but we're close to it" he nods "I'll only ever mention my female Partners at Work"  
He nods and leads him back to the desks before pointing to the one directly across from himself "That's your desk, it's just me and you Kid at the moment"  
Tony smirks as he takes his seat before setting up his computer "Got anything for me to do Boss?"  
Mike chuckles "Yup, go and meet Abs in Forensics while I go for a smoke"  
He sighs and stands "Ok Boss" with that he heads for the elevators and chuckles as Jethro meets him "Busy or something?"  
Jethro returns the chuckle with one of his own "I was just getting the info, Abs likes Caf-Pow and a Ducky likes Earl Grey Tea"  
Tony smirks as he steps off the elevator and quickly heads to the vending machine before entering the Lab with the blaring music.  
Jethro cringes as he waits outside (Bloody hell...what is that sound!) he hesitates as he hears Tonys voice filled with pain and sighs before entering.

He pauses at the sight of Tony held against the wall with his arm twisted behind his back and he growls "What did you do Tony!?"  
Abby squeaks at a voice and turns to snap that she'll be with him in a minute only to still at the sight of a pissed silver haired winged man "Oh My God!"  
Tony sighs in relief as the pressure disappears and quickly scarpers over to whisper "Nothing!"  
Jethro turns to face him with a raised eyebrow only to yelp in shock as a feather is plucked from him. He spins with a growl as he snatches his feather back "Why the fuck do people pluck me!? I'm not a frigging chicken or duck that you're going to eat!"  
Abby squeals as she bounces on the spot "You're real!! Oh My God this is exciting!"  
Tony raises his eyebrows in shock "You can see him!?"  
She rolls her eyes "Obviously!" she bites her bottom lip "Sorry about the arm thing...I didn't realise you were being serious as I thought you were taking the mickey out of me for my appearance"  
Jethro sighs "Great...now two people can see me and pluck out my feathers" he angrily flutters his wings "I need some space" with that he storms out of the building and takes flight.  
Tony sighs as he leaves and lifts a hand to run it through his hair "He is one pissed off Jethro"  
Abby cocks her head to one side "He's an Angel?"  
He smirks "Nope, he is a Soldier for Heaven and Hell" with that he tells her about his Life and his fallen Angel

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Jethro lands in Stillwater and he sighs as he heads for the only Store in town. He smirks as he watches the old man behind the counter and picks up the trenchcoat to hide his wings before showing himself "Hey Jack"  
Jackson Gibbs jumps out if his skin at the sound and chuckles "Gee Leroy...you trying to give this old man a heart attack?"  
He smirks as he walks over "Nah, it's not your time yet" he picks up a broom and begins to sweep the floor.  
Jack watches him and notes the tense posture, he sighs as he takes a seat behind the counter "What has happened?"  
Jethro sighs as he pauses in his work "Another person can see me when I don't appear...and I don't know how to react"  
He chuckles "How does Tony feel about not being the only one?" at the way the man avoids his gaze, he shakes his head "You didn't ask did you?"  
He huffs as he continues with his sweeping "No...I just freaked out and when she 'plucked' me, I stormed off here and left Tony to explain"  
Jack nods and gets up "Lets close the Store and have a cup of coffee"  
Jethro smirks and heads to lock the door before following the old man into the back. He smirks as he is handed a cup of black coffee "Thanks Jack"  
He nods as he gestures to the table "Have a seat Leroy"  
The silver haired man sighs "You do know that I'm not him...that I'm not Leroy...don't you?"  
Jack pauses and nods as he takes his seat "Yeah...I know" he sighs "It's just nice to pretend that he isn't gone" he takes a sip of his drink "It's been five years since I got the knock on the door to tell me that he was killed in action"  
Jethro nods with a smile "And four since you hit me with your truck and busted my knee"  
They both go quiet as they remember that day all those years ago

'He soars through the air in anger at himself for allowing Tony to kiss him, he feels his body wanting to change into his Demon form but he denies himself the pleasure of taking out his anger.  
He begins to feel tired and drops out of the sky onto a deserted road before blinking into view to scream out his frustrations. Once his voice becomes raw, he collapses to the ground "Why!? Why now!?" his head snaps up as a truck suddenly appears and he watches in shock as the red vehicle hits him before he can move out of the way.  
Jack slams onto the breaks but cringes as he ends up hitting the winged man. He quickly gets out and rushes to him "Mister? You ok!?"  
Jethro growls "You hit me with your truck! How would I be ok!?" he sits up and checks out his wings, thankful that they aren't broken and glares at the man "You are so lucky that you are pure of heart...otherwise I would let out my inner Demon on you"  
The man frowns as he helps him up "I have no idea what you are on about...but at least you look well enough" with that he heads back to his truck.  
Jethro watches him go and frowns as he notes the sadness he spots in the mans frame. He glances up and shakes his head before shouting out "Leroy says don't worry about him as he is happy and with his girls"  
Jack glances back and blinks away the tears that form "He's ok?" at the mans nod, he lifts a hand to wipe his eyes "Thanks for telling me...can I get you a coffee to settle your nerves?"  
He smirks as he limps over to him "I can stay for a coffee before heading back" with that he accepts the mans trenchcoat, to cover his wings before getting into the truck "The names Jethro"  
The man smiles "Jack...Jackson Gibbs"  
Jethro just smiles as he enjoys the ride'

Jethro sighs as he notices the time and he stretches out his wings as he stands "I better head back and check on Tony"  
Jack nods and tugs him into a hug "You both will be fine...just talk to him"  
He nods as he returns the hug and before he leaves, he turns to face the older man "I really don't mind...you can call me Leroy if you want too" at the smile his words create, he chuckles in happiness and blinks out of sight before flying back to his Tony.


	6. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro gives in

Jethro sighs as he enters the window to the sound of Tony having sex and shakes his head as he stretches himself out before walking over to the sofa and curling up on it (I wonder if it's a bloke or a girl this time?) at the grunt he hears, he rolls his eyes "Male it is then"  
An hour later he looks up as the door opens and he narrows his eyes as a muscular, silver haired man leaves. He shakes his head as he watches his 'clone' leave and he doesn't understand the way his body wants to shift forms, he glances up at a touch on his wing and shakes his head "I'm not sleeping with you...remember last time? I nearly broke your wrist for touching me!"  
Tony sighs "That was four years ago! And I haven't slept so deeply since!" he pouts and gives him his best kicked puppy look "Please?"  
Jethro growls but sighs as he gives in and allows Tony to pull him up to drag him into the next room. He tenses as Tony unbuttons his jacket and quickly steps away "No...I'd rather keep them on"  
He nods as he points to the bed "Get in while I brush my teeth"  
He rolls his eyes (Why in the world did you agree!?) as he lays down in the middle of the bed and promptly falls asleep.  
Tony walks in, completely naked and pauses at the sight before shaking his head "Oh Jethro" he slowly crawls up the bed and settles his weight ontop of his sleeping Angel "I want you so much" he sighs as he feels his cock harden and ignores it as he snuggles into the strong chest, smirking when the feathered wings wrap themselves around him "I love you Jethro" with that he joins him in sleep.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Jethro frowns as he slowly awakes to find himself sleeping on his front, with his wings spread out in a relaxed gesture and goes to move only to still as he feels a warm body pressing against his back while a talented mouth sucks on his ear. His wings flutter in arousal as he pushes back against the warm body while shifting his head to the side to get more of that mouth on his neck. He lets out a groan as he feels Tonys erection against his rear but quickly sobers up when a hand runs across his stomach and along the scars.  
Tony huffs in disappointment as he feels the body shift from soft and feathery to hard and scales. He shakes his head before rolling off him "Why Jethro!? I am not longer a child and I know you want me!"  
He shakes his head as he scales the wall and crawls across the ceiling "I can't Tony...I'm not real like you" with that he drops to the floor and looks at him with regret "You can't wait for me Tony...you need to live your life and find another to give your heart too"  
He wraps his around himself "It belongs to you...it has done since you saved be that night eleven years ago"  
Jethro stills at the memory of the burning car and he looks up into the face of the man the Kid has become "We can never be" he watches as tears slowly runs down the face and he has to physically stop himself from moving closer "You need to let me go"  
Tony shakes his head as he quickly scrambles off the bed and wraps his arms around his scaled Angel "No Jethro! You said that you will never leave me!"  
Jethro sighs as he shifts back and tries to ignore Tonys lack of clothes as he wraps his wings around him "I won't leave you Tony...but you have to let the idea of there being an 'Us' go"  
He nods as he begins to calm "I'll try too...just don't ever leave me"  
He smirks "I promised you, didn't I? And I never break a promise" with that he gently moves out of the tight hold and softly wipes away the tears "Get changed, you have Work soon"  
Tony gives him a shaky smile and nods "Ok"  
Jethro watches him go and shakes his head as he tries to ignore the fact that he has become hard for the first time in his existence.

Tony growls as someone runs into him and he drops all the papers that he spent the past three hours sorting out. He watches them flutter everywhere and turns to snap at the person responsible for the accident only to pause at the sight of a beautiful redheaded Woman  
She blushes red as she kneels down to help him pick up his papers "I am so Sorry! I should have been watching where I was going!"  
He gives her a soft smile as he bends down to help "It's ok Mrs?"  
She returns his smile with one of her own "It's Miss actually...Miss Rowlands, Mr?"  
Tony chuckles "Mr DiNozzo...but you can call me Tony"  
The woman stands and holds out her hand "Shannon" she smiles as she hands him back his papers "Here you go"  
Jethro watches the blush and smirks as he pushes him with his wing "Go on Tony, ask her out"  
Tony glares at his Angel before putting on a charming smile "You could make it up to me...by joining me for a drink later"  
Shannon shyly nods "Ok" before picking his mobile out from his belt and putting her number in "Call me anytime after seven, that's when I finish here"  
He smirks as he takes his phone back and kisses the back of her hand "I can't wait" with that he watches her go before turning to Jethro "I think I'm in love"  
Jethro raises an eyebrow "About time Tony...she'll be good for you" he glances behind him with a wince but before he can warn him, Mike delivers a stinging slap to the back of Tonys head  
"I thought I told you to sort those out Kid? You've taken three hours just to dump them on the floor!"  
Tony growls as he picks up his papers and quickly runs after his Boss.  
Jethro shakes his head as he follows behind him and picks up the sheets Tony missed but frowns at the odd feeling in his gut as he glances behind to look in the direction that the Girl left. He flutters his wings as he shakes off the feeling and quickly walks over to watch and count how many headslaps Tony can get today.


	7. Marriage And A Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony ties the knot, then Jethro meets Tonys Daughter

Tony fiddles with his bowtie and sighs in annoyance as Jethro slaps his hand "What!?"  
The winged man rolls his eyes "There is nothing to be nervous about...you have known her for five years and have been engaged for the past three" he sighs "You're expecting your first child together...it's about time you put a proper ring on her finger"  
He chuckles as he turns to the man "Thanks for agreeing to be my Best-Man"  
Jethro smirks as he puts on the trenchcoat to cover his wings "Thanks for inviting Jack...I know that he isn't related to you...but..."  
Tony smiles as he does the mans bowtie "He is a friend of yours and well...I want to meet him" he lets out a small chuckle "And whens the best place other than a Wedding?"  
"Thank-You Tony, just to warn you...he refers to me as Leroy, after his Son who died in Action" he sighs "Jack has no-one left in this World, his Wife died when his Son was still a Kid and then Leroy became a man who had a Family...only for them to die in a tragic accident only for himself to be killed"  
Tony reaches up and strokes his Angels face "He is your friend and that makes him mine in return" he smirks as he steps back "Am I ready?"  
Jethro checks him out and nods as his voice disappears at the sight of the gorgeous twenty-five year old standing before him in a tailored to fit suit.  
He smirks as he watches the blue eyes darken but sighs in regret as he knows Jethro will not accept his touch, he straightens and nods "Lets get this show on the road"  
He rolls his eyes as he follows him out and takes his position next to him by the alter as they begin the ceremony.

Jethro cringes as his wings begin to cramp and he gazes up into the sky, to glare at the birds who are laughing at him "Stupid fuckers" with that he digs into his pocket and sighs in delight as he lights a cigarette before taking a deep breath from it. A smile crosses his face as he puffs out rings of the smoke but turns as he feels a tap on his shoulder and comes face to face with Shannon and Tony.  
Tony rolls his eyes as he picks the fag from his mouth and drops it on the ground before stepping on it "No smoking"  
Jethro growls "I told you Kid, it's my choice and I like it" he smirks as Shannon lets out a chuckle and he turns to face her before kissing her hand "Congrats"  
She smirks and tugs him into a surprised hug "It's wonderful to finally meet you! Tony has told me all about you" with that she pulls back "Although, he never told me how gorgeous you are"  
He goes to answer but turns as he feels a hand touch his back and he smiles as he hugs the man "Hey Jack"  
"Hello Leroy"  
Tony smiles and steps forward to shake the mans hand "Jackson Gibbs, I presume?"  
Jack chuckles as he tugs him into a hug "No need to be so formal, Tony...call me Jack"  
A soft smile crosses his face as he returns the hug "Jack it is then"  
Jethro smirks at the happiness and gazes up into the sky "It's time for me to go...I have other things to do"  
Shannon pouts as she places "We have only only just met...can't we chat for awhile?" with that she puts a hand in his back and frowns as she feels strange movement under the trenchcoat "Isn't it rather hot for a coat like that?"  
He shakes his head "I'm fine" as he goes to move away but stills as she grabs his coat  
"Come on, stay for a drink?"  
Jack notes the look of panic on both of the mens faces and he steps forward while placing a hand on Jethros shoulder "Sorry but Leroy said he'll give me a lift home, as I'm heading back to Stillwater" he turns to Tony "You'll keep in touch...won't you?"  
Tony nods as he tugs Shannon away from his disguised Angel "Yeah, I'll let you know when the Baby is born"  
Jethro smiles before wrapping a hand around Jacks shoulders "Come on then, lets get you home" with that they head off and Jethro decides to spend some time with the old man as Tony gets settled into his new life.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

5 Years Later

He lands with a grunt as his knee complains the movement and he groans in delight as he spreads his wings above his head, only to yelp in shock as someone plucks his feather. He looks around and growls at the young girl before snatching his feather back "Why the fuck did you do that!?"  
She looks up at him with big green eyes "Jethro?"  
Jethro nods "Yeah that's me...you must be Kelly"  
Kelly smiles and nods as she reaches out to stroke the bird like wings "Daddy told me all about you! You live with GrandDad Jack for a while"  
He smirks "Yeah, but he has finally got together with Sally and so...I'm back"  
She squeals before pouncing on him "You my Angel now?"  
Jethro chuckles as he places her on the ground "You'll have to ask Daddy if he'll share me"  
Kelly nods and runs inside to find her Dad.  
He watches her go before yawning and stretching out his slightly bent wing, chuckling at the memory of falling out of the tree and breaking it  
"It never did heal right, did it!"  
Jethro turns at the sound of his voice and a warm smile crosses his face "Hey Kid...miss me?"  
Tony nods as he quickly walks over to hug him "You said you'd never leave...so I knew you'd come back"  
He smirks as he wraps them both in his wings "I wanted to give you some time alone with your Family" he sighs "But I have returned a few times over the past five years to check on you"  
A chuckle escapes from him as he pulls back "I figured you did when Kelly started including you in her pictures" he pauses as a thought comes to him "Did you show yourself to her? Or can she see you like Me and Abs can?"  
Jethro turns to look at the child in question as he answers "Like you, Tony"  
Tony smiles as he picks up his Daughter "Kelly, this is Jethro...my Angel that I have had since I was six years old"  
She nods and reaches out to stroke his wing "Can he be my Angel?"  
Jethro chuckles "I ain't no Angel, Kid"  
A smirk crosses his face "That's the same thing you said to me all those years ago"  
He shrugs "It's true though" he flutters his wings, making the girl laugh before asking "Can you share me Tony?"  
Tony glances down into his Daughters big green eyes and nods "Yeah Kels...me and you can share him"  
She lets out a squeal and gets down before grabbing Jethros hand and tugging him inside "Come! See where I sleep! You can meet Big Rabbit and have tea with her"  
Jethro laughs as he is dragged into the house and up the stairs.  
Tony watches them go and sighs in relief "Thank God you're back...I was starting to think you'd left me" he shakes his head as he heads indoors while discreetly rubbing away a tear that falls.


	8. Dress-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro can't say 'No' to Kelly

Jethro stops at the sight of her bed and flutters his wings in excitement "Your Dad had a bed like this when he was your age" with that he steps forward and strokes the canopy bed.  
Kelly giggles as she softly strokes the big wings "Daddy says you sleep on top and scare away nasty people"  
He chuckles at the memory of the Nannie who spotted him in his Demon form "Aye...that was fun"  
She frowns as she cocks her head to one side "How did you scare her? You are not scary!"  
Jethro sighs "I can make myself scary" at the curious look, he rolls his eyes as he steps away from her and kneels down "Let me show you"  
Kellys eyes widen in shock as the feathers catch fire to be replaced by bat wings along with his skin getting covered in reddish scales. She just looks at him and moves closer before gently reaching up to stroke the black horns, which slightly curve, that stick out of his silver hair "You have goat horns and bat wings"  
He chuckles at the way he senses no fear from her and he moves to sit crossed legged as he watches the way her eyes take in every detail and he smirks as he wraps his scaled tail around his middle.  
Kelly squeals in excitement as she strokes it and then quietens as she lifts his hand "Daddy says he broke your wing and you had to climb up the bricks" she softly strokes the deadly looking claws "I don't like Senior...he makes Daddy upset"  
Jethro gently tugs the girl into his lap "I don't like him that much either, but he isn't a bad person...he just isn't a good Father" he smiles as she plays with his tail "Your Dad was fascinated with my tail aswell, he used to beg me to change before he slept so he could hold it"  
She giggles "Daddy calls you his Fallen Angel" she looks up into the sharp toothed smile and returns it "But you are our Angel now"  
He nods as he holds her close "Yeah Kels...I'll watch over you both" with that he wraps his wings around the two of them as he allows her to take in everything that she has just learnt.

An hour later, he sighs as as she ties bows into his feathers and hair. He flutters his wings at the odd feeling and cringes as she moves to his front with a make-up kit "I don't think so"  
Kelly gives him her kicked puppy look and when that doesn't work, she adds the pout she learnt from her Father.  
Jethro sighs and folds his wings in defeat "You really are Tonys Daughter" with that he keeps still and allows her to continue.  
She smiles and leans forward to kiss his cheek before beginning her make over "What colour? Black or red?"  
He shrugs "Whatever Madam prefers" he smiles at the squeak of happiness and then keeps still as she applies the lipstick (You have been around for five thousand years...you are the one who fought through thousands of Demons to be classed as Daves top along with working through millions of prayers from every religion...only to be sat here with pretty bows in your wings while a five year old puts makeup on your face!). He sighs as he closes his eyes for her to do his eyeshadow.  
Kelly nods and once finished, she rummages through her bag and picks up the body glitter before rubbing it over his cheeks and neck "There...you look pretty!"  
Jethro sighs, as he looks at the mirror and hides his cringe at the sight of himself in makeup "Nice..."  
She nods before running out of the room, only to return with her Mothers dress "Can you put this on?"  
He quickly stands and shakes his head "No! I'm not putting on a dress!" at her pout, he sighs as he flutters his wings "They won't fit in it and besides...I don't think Shannon would be happy"  
Kelly nods as she drops the dress "That suit is too boyish though...don't you have anything else?"  
Jethro smirks as he vibrates his wings and chuckles at the look of wonder that crosses her face as his suit shifts into a full white and gold Toga "This any good?"  
She smiles and slowly moves closer to run her hand down the soft material "That was amazing!"  
He shrugs "I've only got two outfits and I prefer the suit as it doesn't make me feel odd, however I prefer my Angelic appearance against my Demonic for the same reason"  
Kelly giggles at the sandals she spots and tugs him over to the bed before pushing at him to sit as she gets out her nail varnish "What colour?"  
Jethro huffs and shakes his head "Whatever you want" with that he just sits and watches.

Tony chuckles at the giggles he hears and smirks as he gets a start on dinner while answering the worried text from Jack, to inform him that Jethro has returned and that all is fine.  
He looks up as he hears Kelly running into his and Shannons room and frowns but at her squeal of delight, he decides to leave it as he begins grilling the steaks. He glances up again when he feels a deep feeling of warmth envelope him from within and nods to himself as he places the cooked meals on the heat before heading upstairs to have a look as to what they are up to.

Jethro snaps his head up as he hears a shocked gasp and growls at Tonys chuckle  
"Oh My God! You look hilarious!"  
His mood sours as the man walks over and touches him  
"You're wearing makeup and a dress!"  
Kelly scowls as she slaps her Dads hand away "It's a Toga! All Angels wear them! Now go away!"  
Tony wipes away the tears of laughter as he tries to get his breath back...but when he spots the baby pink painted nails, he doubles over in laughter "I...I can't breathe"  
Jethro snarls "I can arrange that!" he feels the shifting start but gets distracted by a distressed Kelly jumping into his lap and smacking his chest  
"Don't hurt Daddy! He doesn't mean to be nasty!"  
Tony instantly sobers at his upset Daughters words "Hey Kels...Jethro would never hurt me" he looks up into the shocked, hurt filled blue eyes as he states "Would you Jethro?"  
He shakes his head as he curls his wings around the three of them, while ignoring the way some of the bows drop off "I'll never hurt either of you"  
Kelly wipes her eyes as she looks at both men "Yeah?" at the nod, she reaches out to slap her Fathers arm "Stop being nasty to Jethro...I made him pretty"  
Jethro rolls his eyes before asking "Can I take this off now?"  
Tony nods "Yeah, playtime is over" at the pout, he shakes his head "No, little Miss, dinner is ready and your Mother is due back any second"  
She sighs and nods as she gets down to begin tidying up.  
Jethro smirks as he vibrates his wings to dress up in his suit once more "She's lovely Tony...she's absolutely perfect"  
Tony smiles as he picks up the cleaning wipes and places a hand on the winged mans chin, to lift his head, before gently cleaning the makeup away.  
His eyes involuntarily close as his wings slump in relaxation from the gentle forbidden touch.  
Tony bites his bottom lip as he runs a corner of the wipe against those lips which he has been fantasizing about since he first kissed him. As his lips part, he forces himself to keep himself professional but after he wipes the eyeshadow away...he pauses as darken blue eyes gaze up at him.  
Jethro swallows as he leans forward, for a kiss but jerks back in shock as he hears Shannon enter the house "I...I er"  
He shakes his head "I know Jethro, I know" with that he quickly and efficiently wipes away every last bit of makeup from Jethros face before leading them downstairs for dinner.


	9. Danger?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly is now eight but Jethro gets a feeling of danger

He yawns and growls at a tug on his tail before wrapping himself up tighter in his wings as he tries to get some more sleep.  
Kelly narrows her eyes as she is ignored and so she sharply tugs at the scaled tail "Jethro! It's my Birthday! I'm finally eight years old and you promised me that you'll take me on a flight!"  
Jethro whines as he curls up even tighter "It's three o'clock in the morning! Go back to sleep!"  
She huffs and gives the tail another tug "You said when I turn eight! I was born two minutes past three in the morning! I am now eight!"  
He sighs as he tugs his tail free from her grip and yawns "I'll do it later...when it's daylight" with that he attempts to go back to sleep only to growl as she continues to make noise while pushing at the co canopy he is trying to sleep on. He rolls his eyes as he gets up and scales the ceiling as he heads for the door.  
Kelly quietens as she watches him and bites her bottom lip before running over and blocking the exit "Don't go! I didn't want you to leave! I just wanted that flight you promised me!"  
Jethro huffs as he slowly crawls down to the floor and shifts forms "I'm tired Kels...it's hard looking after you and Tony" he smiles as she takes his hand and chuckles as she pushes him onto the bed before crawling onto his chest. He yawns as he wraps them both up in his feathered wings "I know I promised you and I never break them, so don't panic" with that he smirks and starts to drift off.  
Kelly watches him as he closes his eyes and once she is sure he is asleep, she glances at his jacket before unbuttoning it.  
He tenses as he feels his jacket being undone (Please don't touch me...I can't have another who likes me that way)  
She wraps her arms around his middle as she snuggles against his dress shirt before drifting off herself.  
Jethro glances down and chuckles as he wraps his wings tighter around them both and with a yawn, he allows himself to sink into the darkness of sleep.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

He frowns slightly at the feeling of being watched and shields Kelly from view as he tries to figure out what is going on. He opens his eyes and glances around only to spot an empty room (You're becoming paranoid...but just because you are paranoid, it doesn't mean no-one is out to get you) with that thought in mind, he picks up the sleeping eight year old and places her in the canopy as he goes to check out the house.   
He shifts forms and crawls along the ceiling as he enters each room of the house, starting on this floor before working his way downstairs, frowning as he comes up empty while the bad feeling deepens. He huffs to himself before deciding to wake up Tony to tell him about this bad feeling.

Jethro smirks at the sight of the 'Kid' laying there with barely any cover, as Shannons all curled up in it, he shakes his head as he crawls over and pokes him with his tail "Tony...Tony, I need you to wake up"  
Tony grumbles and instinctively grabs the tail before drifting off again.  
The winged man narrows his eyes and smirks as he reaches down to sharply poke him with the sharp thumb claw on the tip of his slightly bent wing.  
The man wakes with a start at the sharp poke while a clawed hand covers muffles his yelp and he narrows his eyes before pulling away "What the fuck Jethro!"  
Jethro goes to speak but his head snaps up at the sound of Kellys scream before a dull thud is heard.  
Tony quickly bolts from his bed and runs into his Daughters room only to pause at the sight of her on the floor before gently getting down beside her "Kelly!? Kelly, you ok!? What happened!?"  
She sniffs as tears flow down her cheeks and looks up "I fell and hurt my arm"  
He frowns at the ugly-looking bruise and glances at the bed in confusion "How did yo-"  
Jethro drops to the floor and sighs as he shifts forms "I put her in the canopy while she was asleep...she must have fallen out"  
Tony growls and gets up, not caring that he is only in his boxers, as he sharply jabs the winged man in the chest "You left her there!? All alone and at a height!" he growls as he turns and picks up his upset Daughter "Why Jethro?"  
He flinches at the anger as he states "I had a bad feeling...I was trying to keep her safe, while I checked for the danger"  
He pauses as he faces him "And? Did you find the danger?" at the shake of his head, he narrows his eyes "If you ever leave her again...you will wish you were back in Hell" with that he storms out of the room as he takes Kelly to see Shannon.

Jethro watches them go and shivers at the glare he received along with the threat.   
He lets out a sad sigh as the bad feeling goes and looks out of the window and into the sky "The danger...it must have been you" he glances back to the door where he can hear the Family laughing and shakes his head at the feeling of loneliness which spikes deep within his chest "You're not a part of his Life anymore...the Kid has grown-up and now has his own to look after"  
Jethro lifts a hand to wipe away the tear that falls down his cheek as he opens the window and takes flight, not noticing the black sedan that drives away as he tries to see through his blurry vision while heading to the only other place which has brought him comfort in all the years he has been on Earth...Stillwater Pennsylvania.


	10. Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro feels guilt but Kelly helps him over it

The winged man grunts as he drops out of the sky and shakily stands before stretching out his dodgy knee (Stupid leg). He sighs as he slowly limps into the Store and frowns as he hears the sound of someone crying. He shakes his head as he puts on the trenchcoat and heads to see what is going on.

Jack sighs "Kelly, he Promised and Leroy doesn't break them"  
"B-But he has gone! This is the worst Birthday ever!!"  
Jethro cringes as he stays out of view (Shit! You'll have to return). He suddenly jumps as he hears Kellys voice  
"JETHRO!! Why you leave me!?"  
Jack glances around, only to jump as the winged man suddenly pops into view "Leroy? When did you arrive?"  
Jethro sighs "I've only just got here" he turns to the screen and gives a small smile "Hey Kels...how is your arm?"  
She rolls her eyes "Ducky says I dislocated it when I fell, he gave me something that made me go funny when he put it back"  
He nods as he glances at the floor "I'm glad you are ok"  
Jack narrows his eyes as he realises that he is missing something "Kelly, I've got to go as the Shop is getting busy...I'll send Leroy back when I have finished with him, as you will have to wait until your arm is fully better"  
She sighs as she glares at the sling before turning back to her Angel "You will take me on a flight? Like you Promised?"  
Jethro nods "Yeah Kels...I Promise"  
Jack nods and smirks "Bye Kelly"  
"Bye Jethro! Bye GrandDad Jack!" with that the screen goes black.  
His wings slump in sadness as he takes a seat and places his head into his hands "Jack...I can't return! I'm a danger to them!"  
Jack watches him and is shocked to see tears rolling down his face "Leroy...you are crying?"  
Jethro looks up and sighs as he wipes his eyes "I don't understand how that is working...I'm not real and yet I have started crying?"  
He cocks his head to one side "Do you think staying here, on Earth in real time is somehow...making you real?" at the look of uncertainty, he decides to ask another question "What happen to Kelly? She said she fell and that Tony scared you away?"  
He folds his wings as he waits for the yelling "I sensed danger and I placed her, asleep, in the canopy" he tenses "I found no danger and she fell...the danger went"  
Jack nods "That's why you believe that you are a danger?" at the nod, he rolls his eyes before leaning forward and smacking the back of his head "You are an idiot...it was an accident, unless you meant her to fall"  
Jethro huffs "Jack...I'm not needed anymore, the kid has grown up and has a Family of his own now" he sighs "I should just disappear from existence"  
He narrows his eyes "True, Tony has grown up...but what about Kelly? She still needs you"  
He sighs and nods in defeat "Fine, I'll stay" he looks up with a smirk "Coffee?"  
Jack chuckles as he stands "Sure Leroy, I'll make us a cup"

+++++++++++++++++++++++

Two weeks later

He spreads out his wings as he basks, unseen, ontop of the Store but turns his head as he hears a car approaching. His eyes widen in shock as he spots Tony, Kelly and Shannon getting out.  
Tony smirks as he catches sight of the massive wings and nudges Kelly before glancing up.  
Her eyes widen in amazement and she bounces on the spot "He's here! And he is going to take me flying!!"  
Shannon looks at her in confusion "Who is?"  
Kelly bites her bottom lip "My Angel...my shoulder is all better and I asked Ducky, he said yes!"  
Tony rolls his eyes as he takes the bags from his Wife "Go tell Jack we have arrived, I'll get the bags"  
She nods and kisses his cheek before heading inside with a smile on her face.  
Jethro goes to drop down but pauses at the feeling of danger and decides to open his wings before flying away.  
Tony watches him in confusion "I wonder what that was about?"  
Kelly turns to look at him with tears falling down her cheeks "Doesn't he love me anymore?"  
He sighs as he tugs her into a hug "I'll have a word with him...go help your Mother and say 'Hi' to Jack for me" with that he watches her go before shaking his head and running a hand through his hair "Jethro...what on Earth is going on with you?" he huffs and picks up the luggage as he heads indoors.

Jethro sighs as he flies in a big circle before heading back to the Store (You can't keep avoiding him) with that he drops into the small garden, only to yelp in shock as he is suddenly pounced upon and ends up on the ground  
"Why you leave me!? You Promised!"  
He huffs "Kelly...I just needed time" with that he stands and gently removes the girl from his back before pulling her into a hug "Lets go for that flight"  
Kelly smiles as she wipes her eyes "Yeah?" at his nod, she wraps her arms around his neck "Can we go now?"  
Jethro chuckles as he hugs her close before stretching out his wings "Lets go" with that he bends his knees as he flaps his wings and lifts them both off the ground and into the air.  
Kelly squeals in delight as she turns in the hold before opening her arms, to feel the breeze against her skin "This is amazing!!"  
He laughs as he loosens his grip and ends up just holding her by her t-shirt while picking up speed "You having fun?"  
She nods as she does the Superman pose "I'm flying!!"  
Jethro smirks as he heads higher before opening his wings to glide through the air "We better head back soon"  
Kelly sighs "Can't we stay for a while?"  
He nods "Yeah...we can" with that he flies her around the small city and over the trees as he enjoys the time he spends with the happy child, while the feeling of danger recedes.


	11. A Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a word with Jethro

Jethro sighs as he spots Tony as he drops Kelly back to the ground.  
Kelly quickly turns and grabs hold of her Angels dinner jacket "Don't run away again!" she turns to her Father "Don't make him go again! He didn't mean for me to fall!!"  
Tony nods "It's ok Kelly, I just want a chat with him" he kisses her head "Go inside and go to bed"  
She smiles as she tugs Jethro down, to kiss his cheek before hugging her Father and running indoors.  
Jethro watches her go and smirks as Tony passes him his trenchcoat "Thanks"  
He nods as he takes a slow walk "Come...lets talk"  
The winged man sighs as he puts on the trenchcoat before showing himself as he joins him.

They pause at a beautiful spot where the moonlight breaks through the trees and Jethro chuckles "I take it Jack told you about this?"  
Tony smiles as he takes off his jacket before laying down on the grass "No-one knows about this place...it was where Leroy met Jennifer" he shrugs "It was their love spot" with that he pats the ground beside him.  
Jethro smiles as he removes the trenchcoat and spreads out his wings before laying down, tensing slightly as Tony unbuttons his dinner jacket "Tony..."  
He shakes his head "Shh...I'm only making you more comfortable"  
His heartrate spikes and his breathing deepens as a hand strokes the bare skin of his neck. His eyes involuntarily close as he bares his neck.  
Tony watches his Angel and smirks at the sight "I know you want me...and I want you aswell" he sighs as he feels the body tense as his hand moves over the covered scars "Why do you have scars like that?"  
He turns his head away as he forces himself not to shift forms as the hand softly unbuttons his shirt, to stroke along his vulnerable spot "I-I had to prove myself...I-I had to fight others to be accepted as Daves top Agent"  
The man nods as he gently strokes the deep scars before buttoning up the shirt "I always wondered about them" with that he lays himself onto the strong chest, like he did as a kid "I'm Sorry I scared you away...I didn't mean too"  
Jethro sighs as he softly strokes the brunette hair "I know Tony" he shrugs "I heard you calling me" at the confused look, he smirks "Just saying my name is a Summon...that's how I found the Limo, you and your Mother was in that night"  
Tony shudders at the memory of the night his Mother died "I-I was telling her about you falling out if the tree" be closes his eyes as he tightens his grip "I remember her laughter...before we were hit...then it was her screams"  
He folds his wings around him while wrapping him in his arms and kissing the top of his head "I wish I got there sooner...I might have been able to save her, if only I was quicker"  
He shakes his head as he lifts a hand to wipe at his eyes "No, Jethro...you did all you could" he goes quiet and hugs him tight.  
Jethro gazes down with a smile and joins him in his peace as he waits for the real reason Tony wanted to talk to him.

After an hour or two Tony sighs and glances up to spot blue eyes gazing at the stars. He smiles as he reaches up to kiss the bottom of his jawline and smirks at his reaction.  
Jethro starts at the soft gesture and looks down with a smile "You ready to talk now?"  
He nods as he doesn't make a move to get up but instead, he snuggles even closer while placing his head over his Angels heart before speaking "I found what the feeling of danger meant, it wasn't in any way you...but instead it was the fact that Shannons Team was investigating a massive Arms Deal, her Undercover Operation was compromised as one of her accompanying Team-Mates was recognized as a Federal Agent and they had to quickly get out" he sighs "They barely made it out alive, but they have caught or shot all the crooks besides one...who is still at large at the moment"  
He tightens his wings around them both while pressing Tony closer against himself in a protective gesture "Is the person after you both!? What about Kelly!?"  
Tony sighs "Not sure on the first, my Team are helping...but he has gone off the Grid and we can't locate him, we have the FBI and Metro...along with the local LEOs all looking out for him" he glances up to look straight into the ice blue gaze "From now on, I need you to be with Kelly at all times...we came across his lastest rat hole and found that he has been able to take photos of her"  
Jethro growls "I will not allow any harm to her!" he glances down and kisses the top of his head "I promise you Tony...Kelly will be kept Safe at all costs"  
Tony lets out a deep sigh of relief "Thank-You Jethro, I needed to hear that"  
He smiles as he hugs him one last time before releasing him and getting up "Well...I have a promise to keep" he passes him the trenchcoat, along with the jacket before tugging him in his arms and takes off up into the sky.

+++

The winged man smiles at the sight of the young girl and sighs as he gently strokes her face "You awake Kelly?"  
She slowly opens her eyes "Jethro? Why you here?"  
Jethro smirks as he gets into bed with her and she instinctively moves into the same position as her Father, ontop of his chest while he wraps his feathered wings around them both "I'm going to be everywhere with you...is that ok?"  
Kelly smiles "Everywhere?" at his nod, her smile widens further "You can meet my Teacher, Mr Fisher! He is so funny at times, he sometimes walks on our desks!"  
He chuckles as he softly strokes her hair "Remember Kelly...I won't be seen, only by yourself and Tony, well and Abby"  
She pouts "Can't you show yourself to Maddie?" at the confused frown, she rolls her eyes "My best friend! Maddie Tyler"  
Jethro sighs as he stretches out his wings before folding them around her "Lets wait and see" he gives her a smile as he leans down to kiss her head "Go to sleep...I'm not going anywhere"  
Kelly looks up at him with sleepy green eyes "You Promise?"  
He nods and watches as she drifts off, he waits until her weight settles and becomes heavy before softly stroking her hair away from her face "I won't let any harm cone to you" he glances out the window at the stars "You will have to wait for this one...she isn't going to you for a long time" with that he makes himself comfortable before joining her in sleep...but keeps his senses on high alert for any kind of danger.


	12. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bad Guys come

Jethro sighs as the girls split up before hiding. He shakes his head as he opens his wings and takes to the air while shouting "I'm going to find you!!" he smirks as he spots the blonde hair of Maddie running through the woods and swoops down to grab her before searching for Kelly.  
Maddie squeaks as she is lifted into the air and turns to grab the Angels shirt "F-Find her quick!?"  
Jethro nods as he notes that unlike Kelly...Maddie doesn't like flying. He holds her close as he tries to spot Kelly but pauses as the feeling of danger returns. He heads higher and spots a dark sedan pulling up infront of the house and he is torn...  
Shoulds he head back into the house, to protect Shannon?  
Or does he find Kelly?  
A scream that pierces the air, answers his question and he quickly heads in the direction of the noise. He spots Kelly at the bottom of a deep ditch and heads down before dropping out of the sky with a pained grunt.  
Kelly looks up with tears down her cheeks "I fell out of the tree...it hurt"  
Maddie waits until he lets her go before running over "Kelly? You ok?"  
Jethro flutters his wings in distress and quickly, but carefully, picks up the two girls "Somethings wrong" as soon as he has a good grip, he spreads his wings and takes flight once more.  
He heads for the house and goes to land, only to quickly take flight again as bullet fire snaps through the silence. He circles the air as the two scared children hold onto him before coming to a decision "Lets take you to GrandDad Jack"  
Kelly glances at him "What about Mum?"  
Jethro sighs "I'll get you to safety before coming back"  
She lets the tears fall "Mums dead...isn't she"  
He turns to face the house, where he can hear them trying to find the child and nods "Yes...I believe she is" with that he heads to Stillwater with the two crying children safely in his arms.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

He returns to the house and watches as NCIS cars fill the road before sighing as he drops out of the sky and looks for Tony. He winces as he spots the man in question arguing with Mike and heads over.  
Tony growls and narrows his eyes "I'm the one that should have taken them out!! You stole my revenge from me!" with that he roughly pokes his Boss in the chest "They killed my Wife! And I didn't get to kill them for it!"  
Mike just growls back "Shouldn't you be more worried about your missing Daughter!?"  
Tony glances at the Angel and at his nod, he turns back to Mike "She's Safe...she's with a friend of the Family, who will keep her and her friend Safe"  
Mike sighs as he pats the pissed mans shoulder "Put yourself up in a Hotel, charge it to the Agency...the men that were on Shannons Protective Duty are being investigated"  
Jethro steps forward and takes Tonys hand, tugging him into Mikes car as the man drives them to the nearest Hotel.

Jethro sighs as a heavily drunk Tony paces the room and shakes his head as he watches him head for the door "Don't Tony...you'll end up breaking someone or yourself"  
Tony spins around and growls "You can't tell me what to do! You should have saved her!"  
The winged man narrows his eyes before storming over and roughly pushing at Tonys chest "I was protecting Kelly!! She and Maddie were playing in the woods outside your home! I couldn't leave her there to check on Shannon...I had no choice!"  
He glares at him before letting out a deep sigh "I need to be in control! I need to fuck someone...anyone and I don't care if I break them!" with that he heads to the door.  
Jethro bites his bottom lip before coming to a decision "Fuck me then...I can't have you going out in the state you are in now, as...as you'd probably kill someone"  
Tony turns and growls as he stalks over. He grabs the winged mans tie before roughly tugging him closer as he takes his lips in a brutal kiss.  
He cringes at the desperation mixed with anger and jerks back as Tony bites his bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood. He lets out a startled grunt as he is shoved onto the bed and his heartrate spikes as Tony quickly follows.  
He holds him down as he viciously kisses him while trying to block the memory of Shannons lifeless body riddled with bullet holes. He growls as he rears back and rips away the clothes.  
Jethro tenses as his bare chest is revealed and fidgets as Tony roughly pets him, he forces himself not to shifts forms and flinches as his trousers are quickly removed in the same angry gesture.  
Tony gazes down at the naked flesh before growling and flipping him over to his stomach as he removes his own bloodstained clothes and wastes no time as he lines up and thrusts in, up to the hilt, before tucking his head into the mans neck.

Jethro grunts at the pain and tenses as he waits for more...only to turn his head as he hears him crying "Tony...?"  
He tightens his grip as he violently snaps his hips against the winged man while letting the tears fall down his cheeks, he feels his climax approaching and lets go with a sob.  
Jethro cringes at the wet heat that fills him and turns his head at the loud sobs, he sighs as he attempts to pull away...only to still at the distressed whine. He shakes his head as he spreads out his wings while widening his stance before lowering himself onto the bed.  
Tony continues to hold his Angel tight as he cries out his grief into the feathery wings until he passes out into an exhausted sleep.  
Jethro turns his head and huffs (Great! This wasn't one of your brighter ideas) with that thought in mind, he attempts to get comfortable (At least he didn't end up killing someone or worse...end up dead himself). He yawns as he stretches out his wings, pausing as Tony whimpers and shakes his head as he feels him burrowing closer while tightening his grip (You're stuck...you can't move as it'll cause him more distress) he sighs and decides to join him in sleep.  
Tony relaxes as he feels the tense muscles loosen but refuses to let get as he drifts deeper into the blessed unconsciousness of sleep.  
The winged man rolls his eyes as he hugs a pillow before resting his head on it, he lets a tear fall as he glances up and whispers "I'll look after him and Kelly...I will try my best, Shannon" he smiles "John will look after you until it's Tony and Kellys time to join you...but I'm afraid you will have to wait" with that he joins the grieving man in sleep while trying to ignore the odd feeling of a cock still nestled inside him.


	13. Mike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike checks on Tony

He lets out a groan as his head begins to pound and he burrows closer into his feathery pillow...only to pause at the muffled wince. He slowly opens his senses while trying to figure out why he drank so much, he notes the feeling of Safety...but it's the hot tightness that surrounds his morning wood that gets him worried.

Jethro huffs as he knows Tony's awake and shakes his head as he doesn't move. He rolls his eyes (Like this isn't awkward enough!) before shifting his wings out, stilling in shock as the cock within him ends up brushing against something inside which causes his own cock to suddenly harden.  
Tony looks up at the gasp and cringes as the memory of yesterday returns...him getting called into Work...then getting a call to say that Shannons dead...watching Mike shoot the men dead...him getting drunk...arguing with Jethro...him tearing away the winged mans clothes...him fucking him without any preparation...  
Jethro yelps in shock and slight pain as Tony quickly pulls out of him before bolting into the Bathroom. He sighs as he hears the sound of him vomiting and shakes his head "Great...just Great" with that he carefully sits up, wincing slightly as his tender backside makes contact with the mattress and flutters his wings...only for nothing to happen. He frowns as he does it again and tries to hide his panic as he is still not dressed (What the fuck is happening!?) his head snaps up as someone bangs on the door  
"DiNozzo!! You had better not have topped yourself!!"  
Jethro cocks his head to one side as the banging stops and he hears an odd scratchy noise. He watches as the locked door opens and Mike walks in, he frowns at the wide eyed look but then realises in shock that he can see him.  
"Who are you and what the fuck are you doing here!?"

+NCIS+

Mike growls as he looks at the bill of what has been charged to the room "Stupid Bastard" he shakes his head as he heads to the elevator only to pause as his Mobile goes off "What!?"  
"Er...Boss? Hows Tony?"  
He sighs in annoyance before replying "His Wife has just died McGee...how do you think he is doing!?" he runs a hand through his graying hair as he takes a calming breath "The Team is off Rota for this week...inform the Girls"  
"Y-Yes Boss"  
Mike rolls his eyes as he cuts the call and sighs while shoving his phone into his pocket "God that kid needs to grow a backbone" with that he steps into the elevator and waits until he reaches Tonys floor.  
He knocks on the door and sighs as there's no answer. He tries the handle only to growl as he finds it locked and huffs before banging on the door "DiNozzo!! You had better not have topped yourself!!" as there is no answer, he sighs as he digs out his lock picking tools before having a go at the lock. He smirks to himself as the door swings open and goes to walk in, only to freeze at the sight of a naked man looking at him in confusion. He shakes himself free of the shock and growls "Who are you and what the fuck are you doing here!?"

+NCIS+

Jethro just stares at him and attempts to blink out of sight but frowns in confusion as Mike continues to glare at him "You...you can see me!?"  
He growls as he walks around and picks up some clothes before chucking them at him "Yeah, I can fucking see you...if rather 'too' much of you for my liking!"  
He bites his bottom lip in worry "Even my wings?"  
Mike rolls his eyes before shaking his head "Wings?"  
Jethro nods and stretches them open "My wings, big white fluffy things!" he turns his head as Tony stumbles out of the Bathroom and sighs in relief "Tony! He can see me but not my wings!"  
Tony pauses at the sight of a naked Jethro and a pissed Mike...and then realises that he, himself, isn't in anything other than his Birthday suit! He flushes crimson as he quickly covers himself with his hands "Er...give us a minute to get dressed?"  
Mike narrows his eyes "You have five" with that he aims a deadly glare at the unknown man on the bed before waiting outside the door.

Once Mike leaves, he turns to Jethro with a look of anger "Why did you show yourself to him!?"  
Jethro huffs "I didn't mean too...I tried to change into my suit, but it's not working!" at the raised eyebrow, he growls as he flutters his wings...only for nothing to happen "See!!"  
Tony frowns before asking "Can you still switch forms?"  
The winged man shrugs before shifting forms, sighing in relief as he touches his scaled skin "Yeah...I can" he looks up at the silence and watches as Tony walks up to him before reaching out a hand to lightly caress the red scales of his chest. He arches into the hand while vibrating his big leather wings...as for some unknown reason, he enjoys the sensations that burn through him at Tonys touch.  
He smirks as he watches the blue eyes darken at the caress and gazes down, only to frown as he gazes down into his lap "Er..."  
Jethro blinks away the sudden lust that blurs his vision and follows Tonys gaze...only to smirk "I'm more reptilian in this form" at the confused look he sighs while shifting back into his Angelic appearance, gasping in shock as a bolt of warmth runs through him and he looks over his shoulders to frown at his burnt skin "W-What's going on?"  
Tony sighs and growls at the bag on the door as he sorts through his clothes before handing Jethro some "Get dressed...I need a word with Mike"  
He nods and watches him getting changed and sighs before tugging on the trousers, frowning at the way his skin has become more sensitive and sighs as he picks up the shirt "Great...how am I meant to get this on?" he shakes his head as he searches the room and smiles as he finds his cigarettes. He pops one into his mouth before lighting it and taking a deep breath...only to gag and start coughing as his lungs burn. He pauses as he glances at the fag before glancing up "John?...John!?" as he gets no answer he glances down "Dave?...Dave!?" he feels his panic increasing and he tries to push it away as he forces him to think things through (What's happened!? I can't hide...I can wear clothes...I can't smoke) he suddenly freezes and slumps his wings in recognition "It's my Promise" he looks up with a soft smile "You have given me Life...so Tony will not be on his Own anymore" he looks at the lit cigarette before snubbing it out "Thank-You Shannon...I shall look after him until death" with that he begins tidying the room while he tries to get used to the way his skin and body feels different than before.


	14. Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Shannons Funeral...and someone isn't happy about Jethro being there

Tony growls as he watches Jethro tugging at his shirt yet again and huffs in annoyance "Keep still! And stop fidgeting!"  
Jethro growls in reply "Why do I have to go anyway! She wasn't my Wife!" he winces and sighs while dropping his wings in defeat "I'm Sorry Tony...I'm still not comfortable with the fact I have to dress myself and being seen all the time"  
Tony sighs as he helps him with his tie before holding out his jacket, smirking as his wings just pass through it as if they aren't there.  
The winged man turns as he feels a hand caressing his feathers before letting out a yelp as Tony tugs one free. He narrows his eyes as he angrily flutters his wings "What was that for!?"  
He smirks "I want to tie it to a rose and place it on her coffin for what she has given me...a beautiful Daughter and a chance at a real Relationship with you"  
Jethro smiles as he lowers his gaze as his cheeks flush pink which quickly turn red at Tonys chuckle. He hides his face in his hands "I really need a smoke..." he jerks back as he feels a slap on the back of his head and sighs "I know! I know...they will kill me now that I'm alive" he sighs "Still doesn't mean that I can't pine for one"  
Tony sighs as he reaches out to stroke the mans, still slightly pink, cheek before leaning forward to brush their lips together "I know that you have given up a lot to be with me...and I know that it was Shannon who made it so, but I am forever grateful that I plucked your feather out all those years ago" he looks into the ice blue gaze "Otherwise...God only knows how and where I would have ended up"  
Jethro returns the caress before sighing as he tugs out another two of his white feathers " Here...one from me and the other from Kelly"  
He smiles as he accepts the feathers and after straightening out Jethros suit once more, he takes his hand and leads him to the car.

+NCIS+

He feels awkward as he can be seen but his wings can't. He winces as his wings end up knocking over one of the many decorative pots inside Dr Mallards house but sighs in relief as it doesn't smash before placing it back onto the stand and cautiously makes way safely across the room and out into the Garden.  
Tony waves as he spots his Angel but turns as he feels a tap on his shoulder...only to stumble backwards as he gets delivered a stinging slap. He frowns as he lifts a hand to cup his red cheek "Joanne? What was that for!?"  
The Woman in question looks at him with tears running down her face "You couldn't even wait until my Daughter was put in the ground before running off and flaunting around your fancyman!!"  
Tony lowers his hand before narrowing his eyes "Jethro has been a Family friend for years! He was Best Man at our Wedding and is Kellys GodFather!" he smirks "But then you wouldn't have known that seeing as you disowned her when she Married me!" he hides his wince at the look of hurt that crosses her face and turns as he hears the sound of Kellys tears, sighing in relief as he spots her in Jethros arms before glaring at his no longer Mother-In-Law "Kelly doesn't even know you! If you're not careful...I'll make it so you'll never have the chance to make it up to her!!" he watches as Jack heads over and allows him to tug him away from the distraught Woman and over to his crying Daughter.

Jethro sighs as he glances up and nods as he passes over the kid, wincing as she ends up tugging his wings in an attempt to hold onto him "Kelly let go"  
She shakes her head before turning to her Father "Don't listen to that nasty Lady!! We can't get rid of Jethro!!! He is my Angel!"  
Tony nods as he calms the upset child "Jethro is Ours...he'll never leave us" he looks up "Will you Jethro...?"  
He smirks "I'm afraid that you are stuck with me for Life"  
Kelly relaxes her grip as she finally lets go and wraps her arms around her Fathers neck "Is Mummy an Angel? Will she visit me like Jethro?"  
Tony blinks away the tears that form as he hugs his Daughter "She's an Angel, all right...but she's a special one that will watch over us without being seen"  
She glaces up at the winged man "Is John taking care of her?"  
Jethro smirks "Yeah...she's helping him out with the Gardening"  
A giggle escapes her chest "Daddys not good at Gardening! Everything he plants dies!!" she sighs as she wipes her eyes "Mum banned him from the Garden and decided that she was the only one allowed to plant things"  
Tony decides that they have had enough for the day and heads out to say his 'Goodbyes' before leaving with Kelly as Jethro follows.

+NCIS+

He sighs as he places an already asleep Kelly into her bed and heads for the door. He blocks the Angels path and shakes his head "With me tonight"  
Jethro frowns as Tony hasn't allowed him to sleep near him since the night Shannon died, he inwardly cringes as his internal muscles reflexively clench at the painful memory...but he follows any way.  
Tony smiles as he hears Jethro following him and once in his Bedroom, he turns to face the winged man.

Jethro nervously watches as Tony slowly approaches him. He looks up into the green eyes and smiles at the love he spots within them, he keeps still as Tony lifts a hand and slumps his wings while closing his eyes as he feels the rough fingers caressing his face.  
Tony smirks as he takes in the sight of the man before him and gently lowers his face to brush their lips together.  
A small grunt of need escapes his throat and he jerks back in confusion at the noise "I...?"  
Tony smirks as he begins to strip the man "I know..." he gazes along the naked flesh and gently runs the flat of his hand down the center, looking up as he hears and feels him moan in arousal.  
Jethro opens his eyes as the touch leaves him and he watches as Tony removes his own clothing before taking his hand and leading him to the bed.  
He gently pushes the Angel onto the bed and spreads himself over his chest, content with just feeling his presence as he softly strokes the scarred skin.  
His wings flutter as his back arches into the gentle caress and he frowns slightly as he never used to like his skin being touched. He jerks in shock as Tony grabs his erection and lets out a deep groan at the sensations that run through his body at the touch.  
Tony chuckles at the noise and shakes his head "I can't believe that you have been around for all these years...and yet, you have never been touched!"  
Jethro grits his teeth as he feels an odd sensation running down the back of his spine and ends up somewhere amid his groin...he panics and shifts forms before scaling the wall.  
Tony grunts as he ends up on the floor and glances up with a shake of his head "What was that for!?"  
He folds his leather wings in embarrassment and sighs as he drops to the floor "I...I felt weird"  
He sighs as he stands and approaches the Demonic sight before him. He gazes into the blue eyes and smirks as he strokes the scaled skin "How weird?"  
His eyes flutter close at the touch and arches into it before jerking back as his body changes forms without his permission. He cries out as his back burns and collapses onto the ground.  
Tony quickly drops down to his knees and checks him over "Jethro? Jethro!? You ok?"  
He pants through the pain and forces himself up into a sitting position "I'm fine...I forgot it hurts to switch forms now"  
He sighs as he pets the silver hair before tugging him up and into the bed, rolling his eyes as the body tenses and he shakes his head "We're just going to sleep...I'm not in the mood anymore" with that he wraps his arms around his Angels waist and snuggles into his chest "Night Jethro"  
The winged man smiles as he wraps them up in his wings "Night Tony" before joining him in sleep.


	15. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro has his first orgasm

Jethro sighs as he spots the disappointment in Tonys eyes as he pulls away from him again. He folds his wings around himself as be avoids the questioning gaze "I...I don't like the strange feeling"  
Tony huffs in annoyance and attempts to hide his frustration "Jethro...you let me force myself onto you while I was drunk...but you won't allow me to give you pleasure? I don't understand!!"  
The winged man opens his wings and glances down at his own erection "I...I have never gotten hard or experienced it before" he feels his face heat up in embarrassment "I like the way it heats me up from within...but then I panic at the way it feels like I am going to explode"  
He reaches out a hand and wraps his fingers around the hardened flesh "Do you trust me?"  
Jethro looks up into the green eyes and nods "With my life"  
Tony smirks as he pushes at the chest, until Jethro lays back against the mattress and he gestures to the metal headboard "Wrap your hands around it"  
He looks up before stretching his arms and grabbing the cold metal "Ok"  
Tony smiles as he gazes across the scared naked flesh and lowers his head to lick a path up the center.  
Jethro gasps and arches his back in pleasure. He removes his hands but as Tony stops...he places them back and gets rewarded with a deep kiss.  
He smirks as he pulls back to gaze into the lust blown pupils, of which there is only the smallest ring of blue. He gives him a thoughtful look and nods to himself as he gently crawls over him, to kneel inbetween the spread legs.  
He tenses, causing his wings to flutter, as Tony tugs him closer before cupping under his knees and folding him in half. He frowns at his new position, with his knees by his ears (I didn't know that I was this flexible) only to gasp in shock as a wet tongue moves over his entrance before plunging in. His body jerks in pleasure and he watches as his cock twitches.  
Tony chuckles as he feels the muscles jerking beneath his hands and he smirks as he adds his thumb while continuing with the rimming.  
Jethro groans in delight as he feels the tongue, along with the thumb, opening him up. He lets put a whine as Tony pulls back, while placing his legs over his shoulders...but yelps as his leaking cock is encased into a hot mouth before being swallowed. He grits his teeth as the odd feeling returns...but just as he is about to push Tony away in panic...two fingers enter him and press against something, which whites out his vision as he erupts in pleasure.  
Tony quickly opens his throat as his mouth is suddenly filled with Jethros completion and he swallows every last bit.

He pants as he stares up at the ceiling while his whole body twitches from the aftershocks of his first ever orgasm. He winces as his cock has become sensitive and he reaches down to tug at the brown strands.  
Tony glances up and releases his prize. A smirk crosses his face as he lowers Jethros legs to the bed and slowly makes his way up the still twitching body. He looks down into the blue eyes, noticing that after an orgasm...they turn an even brighter blue before leaning down to gently kiss him.  
Jethro frowns at the musky taste and pulls back in confusion. He goes to speak but ends up looking down as something pokes his stomach and he notices that Tony is still hard. He cocks his head to one side as he tries to figure out if he can return the favour.  
The green eyes smirk as he watches Jethros darken in arousal. He glances down and notices the soft cock harden once more "What are you thinking?"  
The winged man licks his lips "I-I would like to return the favour"  
Tony nods and a smile crosses his face as he turns around, so his head is above Jethros erection while is own dangles above his Lovers face.  
Jethro looks up and hesitantly licks the hard flesh, smirking at the gasp and jerk of the hips but quietens as he returns the noise when Tony copies the gesture. He glances up and asks "Can I let go of the headboard?" at the nod, he places his hands on Tonys sides before wrapping his right hand around the hard cock as he pokes the slit with his tongue, groaning at the taste which is pure Tony. He opens his mouth and wraps his lips around him as he begins to slowly move up and down his Lovers cock.  
He gasps at the feeling and lets out a groan as he pulls off before moving his hip in shallow thrusts as Jethro takes him deeper. He grits his teeth in a strangled whine as he tries to stop himself from climaxing.  
Jethro growls as he is denied Tonys climax. He narrows his eyes before smirking as he doubles his efforts.  
Tony stills and tips his head back in a silent scream as he is shoved clean over the edge. He groans as he feels Jethros climax splatter across his chest and once finished...he collapses onto the body beneath him.

Jethro gasps in shock as his mouth is filled and growls out his second climax while swallowing Tonys only to let out a startled grunt as a heavy weight collapses ontop of his chest. He lifts a heavy hand and wipes away the dribble of cum from his mouth before smirking as he slaps Tonys arse while croaking "I now understand why you enjoy sex"  
Tony rolls his eyes as he struggles to get up but turns as Jethro grabs his arm  
"Where you going?"  
He sighs at the look of worry "I'm just getting a cloth to wipe us down" with the he leans over to kiss his lips and smiles as he quickly heads off into the Bathroom.  
Jethro watches him go and sighs as he sits up and stretches out his wings with a deep groan.  
Tony pauses at the doorway as he goes unnoticed while watching his Angel. He glances at his Wedding Ring and smiles at it while whispering "Thanks Shannon...I will never take another" with that he walks over and cleans them both up before snuggling into Jethros chest. Once he feels the soft feathers of his Lover wings covering him...he is out like a light.  
Jethro looks down and smiles as he too settles down into sleep.


	16. Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony goes mental

Jethro sighs in annoyance as Kelly finally arrives home...three hours late! He growls as the sixteen year old rolls her green eyes at him  
"I don't have to listen to you! You're not my Dad!"  
He forced back the instinctive response and walks over to her, only to pause as he Scents a smell of which he hasn't come across since Shannon died...the sweet Scent of smoke.  
Kelly cringes at the dark look that crosses her Angels features "Don't tell Dad! Please Jethro!"  
He dangerously flutters his wings "You know how hard it was for me to give that up!! And yet you do it anyway!?"  
She avoids his gaze "I-er-it wasn't me smoking! It was Craig!"  
Jethro narrows his eyes as he senses that it isn't the full truth. He grits his teeth as his back begins to burn "Tell me the truth!"  
She flinches before sighing in resignation "Maddie has a Boyfriend...David Nelson" she picks at her nails in a nervous gesture "She's lost it to him...and paired me with his Brother to lose mine-" she quickly pushes at his chest as she spots a few burning feathers "-it's ok! I haven't! I couldn't do it!"  
He calms down as he hears the truth in her words and sighs as he tugs her into his chest for a tight hug, while trying to ignore the tantalizing Scent of cigarette smoke.  
Kelly wraps her arms around him before continuing "He called me frigid...then dared me to smoke as I wasn't going to have sex with him" she pulls back to glance into his eyes "I tried it...but I ended up choking and I couldn't breathe!!"  
Jethro sighs as he kisses the top of her head "We won't tell him...it'll be out secret"  
They both still as voice states "Tell me what?"

Kelly buries her head in Jethros chest as her Father walks down the stairs.  
Tony stops as the stench of smoke fills the room and he forces himself to stay calm "You better not be three hours late because you have been smoking!!"  
Jethro feels her flinch and tenses his wings, to brace himself, as he states "She caught me smoking...she's late due to me"  
His green eyes narrow in anger "You know how I feel about smoking!!" he turns to Kelly "Go to your Room and clean that stench of yourself!!"  
She looks up and after a glance at Jethro, she kisses her Angels cheek before running upstairs.  
Jethro watches her go and once she disappears from sight, lets out a startled yelp as Tony shoves him over the back of the sofa. He lands on the floor and he looks up with a glare "What was that for!?"  
Tony storms around and roughly tugs him up by his bent wing "You know very well 'What'"  
He glares at him as he shakes his wing free "It was only a couple of puffs! Nothing like old times!!"  
He just glares at him before grabbing him by the shirt collar and dragging him up the stairs.  
Jethro folds his wings, to avoid them getting hurt as he is taken upstairs and thrown into the Bathroom. He lets out a snarl as his clothes are torn off him and he bares his teeth as he shifts forms.  
Tony just raises an eyebrow at the demonic appearance and shoves him into the walk in shower before turning the water on freezing.  
Jethro yelps as the ice cold water hits his wings and he attempts to climb the wall...but his claws have no grip.  
Tony just glares at him "Don't you remember how hard it was? You were like a junkie after his next fix!" he waits until Jethro stops trying to escape and sighs as he watches him shift forms with a scream of pain.  
He collapses against the wall as the ice cold water soak his feathers to the bone. Only when he begins to shiver, does Tony strip and turn up the temperature to join him.

Tony chuckles as Jethro presses close to his chest, to soak up his body heat and he wraps his arms around his shivering Angel "I don't want you to go through that again"  
Jethro nods as his teeth chatter and he presses even closer, wrapping his frozen wings around the two of them as he buries his head in the crook of Tonys neck.  
He sighs as he gently runs his hand along Jethros spine "Lets get you clean and warmed up"  
His wings flutter as Tony pets them and once he has warmed up slightly, he turns around to let Tony wash them "It's a-a good thing y-you got a bigger s-shower"  
Tony nods as he uses the special shampoo to clean the feathers but pauses at the sight of the burnt skin of his back. He sighs "You have to stop switching forms...your back is all burnt again"  
Jethro sighs as he begins to soap himself up while Tony rinses off his wing before moving onto the slightly bent one "I can't help it...I've been around for a long time...it's a part of who I am"  
He huffs as he rinses him off before quickly washing himself before starting on Jethros hair.  
He waits until instructed before stepping under the spray and rinsing himself off while Tony washes his own hair. Once rinsed, he steps out of the shower and fluffs up his wings.  
Tony smirks at the fluffy sight and stifles a laugh as Jethros feathers stick out in all directions. He avoids the blue eyed glare as he rinses himself off before turning off the shower and stepping out as he grabs a towel.  
Jethro rolls his eyes as he accepts the warm towel and begins to rub himself dry...only to pause at the sight of a grey feather. He frowns as he plucks it out and cocks his head to one side "I...I'm aging?"  
Tony looks up and walks over. He takes the grey feather before gently stroking the still slightly damp wing "You knew this was going to happen...you are real now"  
He avoids the green gaze as he runs a hand down his wings "I guess..."  
Tony sighs and shakes his head as he gently cups the winged mans chin "Hey...look at me"  
Jethro looks up into the warm green gaze and gives him a small smile.  
He returns the smile and gestures to his own silver highlights "You're not the only one that is aging"  
He can't help but laugh at that and sighs as he kisses his cheek "Tony compared to me...you are still a youngster!"  
Tony smirks and pulls back as he begins to rub at the feathery wings "Lets get you dry and have some Dinner"  
He nods and smiles "Thanks Tony...it was just a shock...I never have thought about aging and to see the effects..." he goes quiet as Tony places a finger against his lips and smiles at the look before spreading his wings as he helps Tony rub them dry

+NCIS+

Kelly cries into her pillow but pauses and lifts her head as someone enters.  
Jethro sighs at the puffy eyes and opens his arms.  
She bolts off the bed and into the hug, hiding her face into his chest "I-I'm so S-Sorry!!"  
He smirks as he wraps his wings around them both "Nothing to apologise for" he pulls back and lifts her chin "We ok? I know I'm not your Father...but I do love you Kelly and so...I worry about you"  
Kelly looks up "I never meant to say that to you...you have been like a Father to me...and I love you as one"  
Jethro smiles and kisses the top of her head "Just promise me that you'll only give yourself to one you love" a smirk crosses his face "Like myself" he chuckles as she pulls a face  
"Eww! I don't want to picture you and Dad having sex!!"  
He laughs and kisses her cheek "Everything is fine...but what have you learnt?"  
Kelly rolls her eyes "No smoking...Dad goes mental!!" she holds up a hand to stop him "I know...it's because he worries about you" she sighs "And after seeing the state you were in as you were going through the withdrawals...I understand"  
He chuckles before yawning "Right...Bedtime"  
She bites her bottom lip as he goes to leave and quickly reaches out to grab his sleeve "Stay with me tonight?"  
Jethro gazes into her green eyes and nods "Ok" he waits until she gets into the bed before laying down beside her. A smile crosses his face as she shifts onto his chest and he lets out a chuckle as he wraps them both in his wings as they head off into sleep


	17. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping for Kellys Wedding dress...shouldn't cause this much trouble!

Jethro chuckles at the sight of a forty-five year old Tony refusing to get out of bed. He shakes his head as he tugs at his foot "Come on Tony! You have booked this day off to take Kelly shopping for a Wedding dress!"  
He grumbles and burrows further into his pillow "She is only twenty!! What is the rush!!"  
He rolls his eyes "They met when they were sixteen...got engaged at eighteen...it's the same amount of time you knew Shannon for" he narrows his eyes "At least she isn't pregnant...yet"  
Tony snaps his head up at that "She is too young for children! And besides...I'm not old enough to be a GrandDad!!"  
Jethro smirks as he stretches out a wing to ruffle the grey and brunette hair "You are almost fully grey now!" he lets out a laugh at the green eyed glare he receives but turns to the window as he hears a noise.  
Tony sighs as he watches the white and grey wings slump in sadness as Jethro gazes in the direction of the birds that glide out over the woods. He shakes his head as he can't understand why the birds taunt him so.  
He starts as a hand touches his wings and he attempts to give him an ok smile...but knows that he has failed when he is tugged into a hug  
"Why do they taunt you?"  
Jethro sighs as he returns the hug while resting his head on his Lovers shoulder "They don't understand why I don't join them in flight...they think it's funny that I choose to walk instead of the freedom of spreading my wings"  
Tony sighs as he stokes the powerful, slight bent, wing "I know that the small flights over the woods is just enough for your wings to get the exercise they require...but I am Sorry that I can't risk you getting caught flying" he looks up into the sad gaze "I don't want to lose you"  
He nods and hides his face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his Scent before wrapping his wings around them.  
He chuckles as the wings flutter slightly and he pulls back "Come on...Kelly will be waiting" with that he takes Jethros hand and drags him into the Bathroom.

+NCIS+

He huffs as he is dragged into yet another Store for Tony and Kelly to try on, yet again, more clothes. He slumps his wings in boredom and lets his mind wander...only to yelp as a feather is plucked out of him and turns to face a young girl, who has tears down her cheeks  
"You an Angel?"  
Jethro huffs in annoyance as he looks around "Where is your Parents kid?" he cringes as the girl begins to cry but before he can do anything, she climbs into his lap and wraps her small arms around his neck. He freezes as he tries to think of something...and sighs as he stands while carrying the girl over to Tony in the changing rooms.  
Tony looks up as his curtain is tugged open and frowns at the small girl "Er...Jethro? Who is that?"  
He shrugs "No idea" he turns to look at the now asleep child "She plucked a feather out of me and then cried and crawled into my lap" he lets out a sigh "It seems that all kids under five can see my wings...they never used to see me at all"  
Tony huffs "Wait outside while I get dressed"  
Jethro nods and heads outside.

Once out, he turns as he hears a frantic scream and his eyes widen in shock as a lady runs at him with two Security men with her  
"He is stealing my Baby!!"  
Jethro cringes and backs away...only to cry out in pain as one of the men snatch the child off him while the other forces him against the wall, crushing his bent wing in the door. He tugs himself free before being thrown to the ground and promptly arrested.

Tony frowns as there is no sight of Jethro and decides to head over to Kelly. His frown deepens as he spots her looking around in confusion  
"Dad? Where is Jethro?" she gestures to the bench and picks up a discarded feather "Where has he gotten to?"  
He shrugs "He found a young girl...I told him to wait outside-" he rolls his eyes before shaking his head "-he thought I meant outside the Store"  
Kelly smiles and links arms with him, after he has picked up her shopping bags, as they leave the shop.

+NCIS+

Jethro grunts in pain as he is thrown into a cell. He looks up and snarls before glancing around.  
The Officer narrows his eyes "You broke Officer Tison's arm!"  
He gives him a smile full of teeth as he spreads out his feathered wings "At least I didn't kill him!" he turns his head as a man in the next cell begins to point at him while screaming  
"Kill it!! He'll kill us all! A messenger from Hell!! Kill it!"  
Jethro lets out a deep monstrous laugh, that shakes the bars, as he turns to face the man before shifting forms. He gives him a demonic smile "Alan Myton...I shall be looking forward to the day you leave this World in Death!" he laughs at the terrified whimper before continuing "You have taken the lives of six Innocents...your Soul belongs to Satan!"  
The Officer watches in shock at the way the mans voice deeply echos around the room and a shiver of fear runs down his spine as the man turns to look at him. He audibly gulps as he swears that the ice blues eyes had been black before the man screams and collapses onto the bed. He decides to leave and check the guys Records but before he goes, he turns as a soft voice asks  
"Call Tony...he'll fix this mess...and hurry"  
The Officer nods and leaves the room.  
Jethro sighs as he is left with the murder for company and smirks as he decides to have some fun of which he has been denied for the past fifteen years...before he was real.

Tony sighs in relief as his phone rings and after checking the Caller ID, he answers "Where the fuck are you Jethro!?"  
A small voice asks "Is this Tony?"  
He pauses at the unknown voice and narrows his eyes while growling "Who are you? And where is Jethro!"  
Kelly looks up in worry as she turns to guide them to the way to their car.  
"It's Officer Stuart from Baltimore PD...we took Jethro in for attempting to abduct a child"  
He growls "Get him out of a Cell and away from any Suspects!!"  
"We only have one in at the mom-" he cuts off at a scream coming from the cell block "Shit!!"  
Tony cringes as the screaming echos down the phone and he quickly gets into the car, while Kelly gets into the passenger side "Shit!! They put him with a Suspect!" he shivers as he remembers what Jethro was like around the Serial Killer, Kyle Boone and bites his lip in worry as he isn't there to stop him this time.  
Kelly feels her blood go cold "Quick! We have to get there before he does something he'll regret!!!"  
Tony huffs as he puts his foot down "He has already started!" with that he speeds through the traffic as he heads for the Baltimore PD Station while hoping he'll get there before things go past the point of no return.


	18. Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony shows Jethro that he loves both Sides

Kelly watches as her Dad shoots out of the car and into the Station while Ordering her to "Stay in the car!". She rolls her eyes and waits before following him inside...only to still at the the high pitched screams from within while a deep demonic laugh literally shakes the walls. She takes a deep breath as she pushes away her fear before slowly making her way inside.  
Tony turns as someone presses against his back and sighs as wide green eyes look up at him "I told you to stay in the car"  
She gives him a weak smile "H-He is my Angel too"  
He chuckles and gives her a tight squeeze "Lets find Officer Stuart and get this all sorted before getting Jethro home" with that they try to make their way through the panicked men and woman.

+NCIS+

He stretches out his big leather wings and cries out in laughter as the Officers have no idea what sends them flying. He crouches low on the ground and narrows his eyes as two policemen open the Guilty mans Cell  
"Quick! Get out!"  
Jethro growls and sticks his wing between the bars, to block the mans exit before roaring "No! He shall not leave!" he turns to face the terrified man "He has to atone for the Souls of the Innocents he has stolen!" his head snaps up and he lets out a roar as weapons are trained on him...before they open fire.

+NCIS+

Tony jumps as gunfire sounds from the next room and he quickly heads off to check...only to pause at the demonic sight before him along with all the Cops lying on the floor. He shakes himself out of the shock as he rushes over "Jethro!? Jethro list-" he grunts in pain as a leathered wing batters him away and he ends up smacking the wall before sliding down it.  
Kelly screams at the sight of her Dad being thrown across the room and turns to the scaled winged man. She lifts a hand to wipe her face before storming over and hitting at his chest "You Promised!! You Bastard! You Promised that you'll never hurt him!" she cries out in pain as her hands are held in a crushing clawed grip.  
The Demonic creature starts at her cry and stares at her in confusion.  
Kelly looks up into the black eyes and lets her tears fall "You promised me...all those years ago when I was five, that you'd never hurt my Dad" she sniffs and wipes her face on her shoulder "You were my Angel Jethro...our fallen Angel"  
"K...Kelly?"  
She nods and watches as the black eyes fade back to the ice blue. She spots the confusion and then the fear as he glances around the room, knowing when his gaze settles on Tony as the eyes widen in shock  
"I...I?" he looks down at his hands and lets go before backing away.  
Kelly quickly reaches out and grabs him by his wing while speaking in a soothing tone "It's ok Jethro...it's ok"  
Jethro shakes his head and tugs his wing free from her hold "I've hurt him..." he glances around and softly smiles as he glances up "Thank-You John-" before glancing down "-and you Dave"  
She frowns and goes to ask but turns at a groan. A relieved smile crosses her fave as she rushes over to help her Dad stand "Daddy? You ok?"  
Tony nods and accepts her her before turning to an ashamed Jethro. He sighs and holds out his arm "Come here"   
Jethro goes to head over but pauses and shies away "I...I'm too dangerous" he notices the fear and shakes his head "They are only knocked out as John did it to protect them and Dave has removed my traces from being here" he points at the cameras.  
He sighs in relieve before gesturing him closer "Get here!"  
A leathered wing scratches the floor "I don't want to hurt you..."  
Tony rolls his eyes "You are hurting me by staying away...now get here"  
Jethro thinks about it and nods as he hesitantly moves closer but pauses before touching him. He looks into the green eyes and lets his tears fall "I-I'm a M-Monster"  
Kelly lets out a whine and moves without thought as she wraps her arms tight around his waist "NO! You are not!"  
Tony shakes his head as he gently cups the teary face before pressing his lips against the scaled ones, smirking as he feels him instantly melt into it. He pulls back and rubs away the tears from his Lover cheeks "You are not a Monster...you are my Lover" he glances around "Lets get you home so we can continue this in private"  
Jethro nods and then sighs as he avoids both of their eyes "I can't shift back...it has been too long since I have been in this form and my body is refusing to change"  
He nods as he leans on him while Kelly guides them to the car "It's fine Jethro"  
The scaled man nods before turning to Kelly "Sorry about your dress"  
Kelly smirks "I bought the one you liked...I was going to show you but you had disappeared"  
Jethro sighs and gives her a small smile as he squeezes his bigger frame into the bar of the car, sighing as his horns scratch the roof at the same time his wing claws become embedded into the leather upholstery and his tail becomes squashed.  
Tony chuckles as Kelly helps him into the passenger side before she gets behind the wheel. He glances back and holds out his hand, waiting until a clawed one hesitantly takes it "You are still the same man I fell in love with all those years ago" he smirks as he spots the scales turn a brighter shade of red. He shakes his head before turning to Kelly "Get us home before the Cops wake-up and realise that they are missing the past two hours"  
She nods and starts the car.

Jethro sighs as he spots the house and as soon as the car stops, he releases Tonys hand and tugs himself free of the vehicle before heading for the door. Once inside he lowers himself to the floor and scales up the wall and into the Attic.  
Tony watches him go and sighs as he accepts Kellys help "He needs time to get over the way he reacted...but at least he didn't hurt anyone that bad"  
Kelly bites her bottom lip "He broke an Officers arm when he got arrested...and he threw others against the walls, like of which he did to you" she lifts a hand to wipe her eyes "I should have never persuaded him to come out shopping with me!"  
He shakes his head as he tugs her into a hug, only now just realising how terrifying it would have been for her "You...you have never seen that side of him before? Have you?"  
She shakes her head as she tightens her arms around him "He was really scary! I now understand why you didn't want me to see him when you were trying to capture that Serial Killer"  
Tony nods and kisses the top of her head "Call Damon...I want you to stay with him until I have calmed Jethro down and made him realise that it wasn't his fault"  
Kelly nods and kisses his cheek as she takes her mobile out.  
He watches her with a sad smile before limping inside to have a word with his Lover.

+NCIS+

Jethro cringes as he hears someone coming up the stairs and quickly scales the wall before hiding in the shadows as Tony enters the room.  
Tony pants in pain as his side begins to throb. He looks around the room and sighs as he heads for the big cushy sofa. He lays down with a groan and cautiously stretches himself out as he tries to spot his hiding Lover "I know you are here Jethro...stop hiding from me!"  
He folds his wings around himself and sighs as he silently drops from the ceiling before slowly crawling over. He hesitantly reaches out and runs a clawed hand over the stretched body while tears roll down his cheeks "I-I hurt you...I promised I never would...and yet I d-did!"  
Tony looks up and gives him a smile as he lifts a hand to stroke the scaled face, grabbing him by the black horn as he goes to pull away "No! I will not allow you to retreat into yourself!" he looks into the wet blue eyes and sighs as he stands, dragging him by the horn onto the plush bed before spreading himself out ontop of him "I should have been more clearer on my instructions...or better yet, I should have never told you to wait outside on your own!"  
Jethro looks down and gently runs his clawed hand over Tonys sweaty hair "It was never your fault...I retaliated when they arrested me" he closes his eyes and tenses the bent wing "The Officer trapped my wing in the door...and so I broke his arm"  
Tony hides his smirk as he softly caresses the wing in question "Me and you have both done things wrong today, but it is in the Past" he grits his teeth as he lifts himself up to look into the ice blue gaze "You are not a Monster, Jethro...and you never will be" with that he lowers himself down and takes the scaled lips into a demanding kiss.  
He melts into the move and spreads his wings before sagging them in pleasure as hands reclaim him as his.  
Tony smirks into the kiss and he pulls back "Strip"  
Jethro pauses and hides his head in shame "I can't shift into my other form"  
He rolls his eyes as he tugs him by his chin "I didn't say Shift forms...I said strip"  
He frowns before gently placing Tony on his back and stands while removing his clothes.

 

Once finished, he stands at Parades Rest and folds his wings behind him.  
Tony pushes himself up into a sitting position and gazes at the red scales which cover his Lovers skin like armour. He cocks his head to one side and gestures for him to move closer.  
Jethro pauses and then shrugs as he steps into Tonys spread legs. He watches as a hand caresses the scaled area of his groin  
"You mentioned that you are more Reptilian in this form...is this to protect your vulnerable area from attack?"  
He nods and bites his lips as the soft caress begins to arouse him. He widens his stance slightly and his eyes flutter close as a hand slips between them to softly investigate the area hidden beneath his tail.  
Tony smirks at the muffled groan and he playfully narrows his eyes as he wets his fingers with his saliva before gently probing him.  
Jethro gasps as he is breached "Shit! I-I!?" his hips buck as his body welcomes the intruder (Shit! You can't! Not...not in this form!?)  
Tony growls as he feels him go to pull away and reaches out to grab his tail as he nuzzles his stomach "No Jethro! I want to understand that I love both sides of you" with that he pushes in another finger, stretching him further.  
He stills as he is held in place and lets out an embarrassing whine as he widens his stance further.  
He smirks and reaches down to release his own confined cock. Just as he slips in a third finger, he looks up as something drips onto his shoulder and huffs in annoyance "Jethro...release your lip!"  
Jethro starts at the scolding and gazes down in confusion before lifting a hand to his lips and stares at the sight of his blood in shock "I-I?"  
Tony sighs and releases his hold on him before shifting into the middle of the bed and patting his waist "Get on"  
Jethro nervously hops from foot to foot while tightly folding his leather wings "I don't know Tony...wouldn't you rather wait until I can switch back?"  
He rolls his eyes and pats his waist again "Here...now!"  
Jethro sighs and cautiously crawls onto him. He cringes slightly at the grunt and goes to pull back, only to still as Tony grabs him by the horns  
"Stay!" he takes a deep breath "You are just heavier in this form" with that he re-soaks his fingers and finishes of stretching him.  
He lifts his tail, to give the wondrous fingers more room as he arches his back in pleasure.  
Tony smirks at the sight and nods to himself before removing his fingers and replacing them with his hard cock.

Jethro gasps and curls his wings above his head while curving his tail in squirrel fashion behind his back. He looks down and smiles "You really love me in both forms?"  
Tony nods as he pushes at his stomach, indicating that he should begin to rock "Jethro...you are still you! Demon or Angel...both are you" he shrugs "Granted, you appear different...but it doesn't matter to me"  
He nods and gently runs a clawed hand down the centre of his Lovers chest "Thank-You Tony...I needed to hear that" as he gets rewarded with a dazzling smile, he stretches his wings out above his head while pushing Tony to his orgasm.  
He groans and thrusts up at each backstroke before suddenly stiffening as he cries out his climax.  
Jethro shouts as his wings vibrate and his scales turn orange as his own orgasm shoots through him.  
Tony grunts in shock, tinged with pain as Jethro collapses ontop of him. He sighs as he pushes at the heavy body "Come on...get off"  
Jethro growls as he lifts himself up and flops to the side, chuckling as he watches Tony strip before curling up around his scaled body   
"You turned orange?"  
He rolls his eyes "I had no idea I could have sex in this form..."  
Tony yawns as he nuzzles his chest to mumble "I'm Glad you can...it gives me plenty of ideas to spice up our sex life" before drifting off.  
Jethro stills and glances down "What ideas?...Tony?" he sighs at the soft snore and decides to join him. A smirk crosses his face as the glow from his climax warms him from within and he tugs his sleeping Lover onto his chest before wrapping his big leather wings around them both and drifting off to the sounds of Tonys breathing.


	19. Promise And A Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro makes a promise and its Kellys Wedding

Tony huffs as Jethro fights with his tie and shakes his head as he walks over to straighten it out "Jethro...everything will be ok, she wants you there"  
Jethro folds his wings in a nervous gesture "Can't I stay here? Can't you just give her my blessing?"  
He sighs and cups his chin, forcing him to look into his eyes "Jethro...it was weeks ago! You can't keep hiding yourself away from her" he shrugs "She loves you and wants you to help me give her away"  
The winged man sighs and relaxes into the touch as a hand softly pets his cheek "Ok Tony...as long as you are sure she still wants me there"  
Tony leans forward and deeply kisses him before taking his hand and tugging him through the door "Lets go!"  
Jethro chuckles as he gets into the car, folding his wings behind him as he watches his Lover drive them to the Church.

+NCIS+

He stands just outside the door, turning his head to the Sun and basking in it (John...I have missed you these past years) he turns as the ground trembles and chuckles (And I have missed you too Dave). He lets out a sigh as he takes a slow walk through the Church Graveyard, opening his wings as he gazes at the marble stones.  
Tony watches him go and sighs "It must be hard...to go from not real to Human" he shakes his head as he sets off after him.

Jethro pauses as he spots an elderly lady crying on a bench and heads over "You ok, Ma'am?"  
She looks up and lets out a shocked gasp as she gazes at the large wings "You have come for me at last!" she struggles to her feet and envelopes him in a hug, letting out a sob as the Angel hugs her in return "I can finally be reunited with my Stefan"  
Jethro slowly strokes the womans back and gazes up to the sky (She has had a full life...give her the peace she deserves). A smile crosses his face as the Sun shines brighter and he gazes down at the crying woman "Make your Goodbyes...I shall see you later today, where I shall reunite you with Stefan" he kisses the top of her head.  
She pulls back and takes his hand in both of hers and kisses it "I shall wait for you tonight" with that she looks up into his eyes "Thank-You"  
He smiles and leans forward to kiss her forehead "No need for Thanks, Mrs Polisnik"  
She smiles and nods in return before slowly heading home with a smile on her face, one she hasn't worn since her childhood Lover and future Husband Stephan died five years ago.  
Jethro watches her go and lifts a hand to wipe away the tear that falls, he turns as a warm body presses against his back and he smiles "Hey Tony"  
Tony returns the smile before gesturing to the Woman "Who was she?"  
The winged man lets out a sad chuckle at the possessiveness he can sense and lets out a deep sigh "Mrs Edna Polisnik...her Husband of sixty-six years, one Mr Stefan Polisnik died five years ago" he turns within the hold "She saw my wings and believed I was here to take her to him...to reunite them both"  
Tony bites his bottom lip "And...?"  
Jethro smiles "John told me that she shall go peacefully tonight, she'll go to sleep on Earth and awake in Heaven with Stefan waiting for her" he lifts a hand to wipe the tears that continue to fall "She has been suffering since he had died...had a few suicidal thoughts, but it was the knowledge that their Children and GrandChildren would suffer than she refused the temptation"  
Tony tugs him into a hug "Oh Jethro...are you ok?"  
He thinks the question over before nodding and wrapping his wings around them both while hiding his face in the crook of Tonys neck "I am fine...I just never realised how much sorrow and depression I released from people while in this form" he looks up into the green eyes "I never could really feel it when I wasn't real...now that I am, I can't believe that people can continue living with this much pain and emotions on their shoulders"  
Tony hugs him tighter and lets him relieve the grief, sorrow and depression that his Lover had taken from Mrs Polisnik. Once Jethro begins to calm now, he uses his own handkerchief to gently wipe his Lovers face clean from the tears and snot "You better now?"  
Jethro sniffs and nods before taking Tonys hand and letting him lead him into the Church.

+NCIS+

He watches with his wings open wide as Kelly kisses her new Husband and smiles as Tony makes his way over to kiss him "Hey"  
Tony smirks and runs his hand through the soft feathery wings "Hey back to yourself" with that he takes his hand and follows his Daughter out "We are all headed to Ducks for the Party and we are sleeping there, to see the new Mr & Mrs Werth off to theur Honeymoon"  
Jethro chuckles as he allows himself to be dragged away and back into the car, but turns as he hears an eagle soaring over the Church and slumps his wings in sadness as the bird laughs at him "I...I miss flying"  
He turns and tugs him into a hug "I'm so Sorry that you had to give it up" he gently guides him into the car "Come...lets get going"  
The winged man nods as he enters the car while watching the eagle displaying its freedom.

He folds his wings tight into himself as he tries not to break another precious vase. He moves back as he attempts to hide in the background and sighs as he sneaks out into the garden.  
Tony sighs as he spots the white wings sneak outside and decides to follow his Lover.  
Jethro lets out a a groan as be makes it outside and finds a space to open his wings and relieves the cramp that has been building up. He turns as he feels a hand gently rub his bent wing and smiles at the beautiful Woman the little Girl has become "Hey Kels...Congratulations"  
Kelly smiles and takes his hand "Dance with me Jethro?"  
He cringes at the thought of heading back inside and sighs as he shakes his head "I've already broken Ducks Indain Vase...I'm not safe inside"  
She smiles as she moves into his arms and slowly begins to rock "Dance like you used to...like when I was younger"  
Jethro smiles and wraps his arms around her while humming a long forgotten tune as he wraps his wings around her. A smile crosses his face as he spots Tony watching them and nods in greeting while continuing with his gentle dancing.

Tony smiles and decides to leave them to it as he heads back indoors and playfully narrows his eyes as he heads for his Daughters new Husband "Hello...Damon"  
Damon turns and gives the man a hesitant smile "Hello Sir"  
He chuckles and leads the young man away from the crowds before turning to him "My Daughter loves you, but if it wasn't for Jethro...I wouldn't have allowed you to marry her" he holds up a hand to stop his argument before continuing "If I even her a whisper of you touching any drugs...steroids or anything! I will see you locked up for Life!" his eyes become flinty as he moves well into the younger mans personal space, using the glare he has learnt from his Angel as he growls "Also, if you ever break my Kels heart...I will kill you and no-one will ever find you...do you understand!?"  
Damon swallows and nervously nods "Y-Yes Sir! I will never hurt Kelly...as I...I love her, Sir"  
Tony gazes at him and nods when all he spots is the truth "Good" he turns as he feels a hand on his shoulder and smiles "Hey Kels...where's Jethro?"  
Kelly rolls her eyes "In the garden, he doesn't want to come in as he is worried he'll break something" she narrows her eyes as she gazes between the two men "You been scaring my Husband?"  
He gives her the puppy eyed pout "I wasn't scaring him...I was just telling him what will happen if he breaks your heart or takes drugs again"  
Kelly huffs and kisses his cheek before sending him on his way "Go on! Get!"  
Tony chuckles and gives her a hug "I'm Glad you found a Lover Kels"  
She smiles and returns the gesture "Just like you and Mum...and then Jethro"  
He blinks away the tears that form "Your Mother would be so proud of you"  
Kelly sniffs and tightens her hug "I miss her so much...but she left us Jethro"  
Tony nods and pulls back "Yeah...I'll get going, I'll go find him" with that he kisses her cheek and heads off.

+NCIS+

Jethro watches Kelly go and looks around before melting into the shadows and changes form with a wince. Once he catches his breath, he climbs a tree and flies away into the night before dropping into the shadows and shifting forms as he heads into the old Womans house, to keep his promise.

Once her breathing stops and her Soul is guided into heaven, he smiles and gently strokes her head as tears fall down his cheeks "You have lead a full Life and deserve eternal happiness" with that he leaves the room and the house after leaving a white feather on the door. He glances up into the night sky (Make sure someone finds her body in the morning, so her Family shall place her body to rest) as the stars shine brighter for a second, he smiles and melts again into the darkness before shifting forms and heading back.

He lets out a grunt as he slips out of the tree and huffs as he straightens. He checks himself over and other than the burnt skin of his back...he is fine "Glad that is over with!" he turns as he hears a noise and watches with narrowed eyes as Mike Franks appears  
"Hey...Jethro is it?"  
Jethro nods "Yes...what do you want!?"  
Mike chuckles and walks over, taken a good drag of his cigarette before releasing it "Ya know, I never liked you" he smirks "Thought ya was taking advantage of Probie losing his Wife"  
He growls but gets distracted by the tantalizing Scent of smoke.  
Mike smirks as he spots the look of longing and shrugs as he tugs out another and lights it before handing it over "Lets have a new start, Probie loves ya and you have stayed with him...so you gotta love him back, right?"  
Jethro bites his bottom lip before accepting the fag. He sniffs it and lets out a sigh before taking a deep puff, coughing slightly but continues "Yeah, Tony is the only person I have ever loved...and so, I will stay with him for Life"  
Mike smiles and pats the mans shoulder "I'm Glad it was you he met that night...as I think he may have either ended up killing himself or another"  
He nods and takes another drag of the cigarette, sighing in delight as his body relaxes but suddenly tenses at a deeply growled   
"What the FUCK do you think you are doing!?"


	20. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony forgives Jethro after admitting his fears

Jethro cringes as he glances over his shoulder to spot a pissed Tony glaring at him. He loves between his Lover and the cigarette and back again  
"Don't you DARE!"  
Jethro quickly takes a deep drag, right up to the butt, as Tony tackles him to the ground. He releases his puff of smoke and sighs in longing as he wants another "Tony...it was just one"  
Tony growls and slaps the cigarette butt out of his hand before roughly tugging him up off the ground "I don't CARE that it was just ONE!" he drags him up and over to the drinks table.  
He flaps his wings as he pulls back, attempting to break free from the hold "Tony! Please! Tony...don't make a scene!"  
Tony growls as tears run down his cheeks and grabs a bottle of water. He tightens his fist in the collar of the mans suit and uses his teeth to tear open the bottle before emptying onto the other man.  
Jethro coughs and chokes on the water as it enters his nose and into his lungs. He struggles hard, knocking people over with his powerful wings...but fails to get free as Tony keeps him off balance. He growls and feels his body shifting, only to splutter as Tony opens another bottle  
"I won't let you smoke yourself to death!" he pulls back staring into the ice blue glare "I won't let you leave me like Shannon did!" he looks up as he hears Kelly shout and straightens while keeping hold on the struggling winged man  
"Dad! Dad stop!" Kelly runs up and knocks the water bottle out of his hand before gently tugging a coughing Jethro onto his feet.  
Jethro struggles to get his breathing under control and holds a pissed Kelly back "Kels...my...my fault" he leans against the table and lets his wings slump "I...I was sm...smoking"  
Kelly turns to him in shock "Why Jethro!?" she feels her own tears fall down her cheek "It was awful watching you going through the withdrawal of alcohol and smoking!?"  
He lowers his head in shame "I...I couldn't resist! Not to...today"  
She glares at him and then glances around at her Wedding Guests before sighing "Take...take him in and tidy him up" she runs a hand through her red hair "Please you two...you are both embarrassing me"  
Tony glances around and notices the looks of shock and pity that are directed at him. He huffs and nods as he grabs Jethro, dragging him inside and away from all the looks.  
Damon slowly walks up to his new Wife and tugs her into a hug "You ok?"  
She sniffs and shakes her head before stepping back, wiping her eyes and glancing around "Come...lets enjoy the rest of our Night"

+NCIS+

Jethro stumbles against the bed as he is thrown into the room and turns with a snarl as he opens his wings in a threatening gesture "Fuck Off!"  
Tony growls back and viously removes his Lovers clothes before roughly shoving him into the bathroom.  
The winged man narrows his blue eyes and spreads his wings, forcing Tony to stop as he growls "No! I have had enough!"  
Tony grits his teeth and sharply pushes at the powerful wings...but to no avail. After a few more hard shoves, he gives up "Get in the shower Jethro"  
Jethro shakes his head and uses his wings to move closer to the exit, but gets blocked by Tony standing in the doorway. He huffs and runs a hand through his hair "I've had enough of your behaviour...it was only one cigarette! And I have only had two glasses of champagne" he looks into the hurt green eyes and sighs "I...I went to Mrs Polisnik, she is reunited with Stefan and...and when I got back Mike offered me a smoke" he looks at the floor "I couldn't resist"  
He looks at his Angel and sighs "Jethro...I don't want to loose you! You know how much health problems are related to smoking and drinking!?"  
He huffs as he rolls his eyes "Yes Tony! You have gone over them plenty of times...that is why you watch what I eat and when I eat! Also you get Duck to do six-monthly check-ups on my heath and have those exercise schedules I have to stick too" he runs a hand through his hair in frustration "I'm even not allowed to leave the house without you or Kelly with me! Incase I get mugged, ran-over or meet a Sinner and go all Demon on them!" he looks into the green eyes "You are smothering me...I have spent years, over five thousand of them doing as I please while following Orders...I need my free will back"  
Tony steps closer and cups his face "I can't...I will end up loosing you! And I can't do that" with that he steps back and strips before gently guiding him into the shower, leaving the door open in order to make room for the wings. He washes himself before his Lovers body and then moves onto the bent wing and then the other.  
Jethro feels his body relaxing under the gentle touch but winces as his burnt skin becomes tight "I switched forms...it's harder to spot black leather wings than white feathery ones during the night"  
Tony nods but keeps quiet as he washes and rinses his hair before doing Jethros. Once finished he grabs a towel and wraps it around his middle, passing another to Jethro along with a toothbrush "You are not welcome in my bed with a mouth that tastes like an ashtray" with that he dries himself off and leaves the room.  
He slumps his damp wings and shakes his head as he moves over to the mirror, to brush his teeth.

He slowly enters the room and sighs as Tony shows him his back (Great...he is seriously pissed with you). He shakes his head and slowly gets into the bed before turning to face the mans back. He bites his bottom lip and hesitantly shuffles forward before cautiously pressing against the warm body "Tony...?"  
Tony refuses to acknowledge his Lover...but doesn't pull away as he attempts to go to sleep.  
Jethro pouts and nuzzles the strong neck "I'm Sorry for my outburst...I'm just not used to being under a tight leash"  
He huffs as he takes the hand that is around his waist and gives it an affectionate squeeze "I'm only strict because I don't want to loose you...you are Mortal now, you can die"  
Jethro shudders and presses closer at the memory of his panic at the sight of his own blood "I know Tony...I just forget at times" he kisses up the strong neck "Am I forgiven?"  
Tony growls...but bares his neck as Jethro moves down to nibble along his jaw and sighs as he moves onto his back before gazing up into the blue eyes "Jethro...its me who should be apologising to you" he lifts a hand and softly caresses his Lovers face "I didn't realise I was being too strict and I-"  
Jethro stops him with a kiss and moves to straddle his waist "I love you Tony...and if it is a choice between quitting smoking or being with you...you win everytime" he opens his wings and softly strokes the mans chest, smirking at the deep groan as he cards his fingers through the dark curls. He lets out a chuckle as he softly pets him "I love the fact that only your hair has begun going grey and yet your other body hair is still brunette"  
He rolls his eyes and gently rubs the strong thighs which keep him pinned down "So...are we going to have makeup sex?"  
He slumps his wings in relief and leans down to gently kiss him, groaning as Tony reaches down and begins stroking him. He pulls off and buries his face in the crook of Tonys neck as he ruts into that tight fist until he cums with a strangled whimper.  
Tony smirks as he feels the wet heat splash over his chest and he sighs as he turns his head to gently kiss him.  
Jethro makes a small grunting sound in the back of his throat as he lifts his rear while refusing to break away from the kiss. He jerks his hips as spit slick fingers investigate how loose he is and smirks at the deep groan.  
Tony growls and tugs him down, onto his hard cock before crushing him to his chest and sharply sitting up.

Jethro gasps in shock and arousal as he sinks like a dead stone on that hard cock, his wings flutter and he stretches them out while nuzzling Tonys neck as he tries to pull back...but is held in place by strong arms. He frowns and huffs "Tony...?"  
He shakes his head as he holds him close while whispering "I can't loose you Jethro...you are the only constant person in my Life!"  
Jethro sighs "Tony! It was one cigarette! I'm not going anywhere!"  
Tony releases his hold and gazes into the blue eyes "You promise?"  
He chuckles "I told you, all those years ago...I'm not going anywhere, I belong to you" with that he takes his mouth in a sweet kiss as they make love deep into the night.  
In the following morning the watch the NewlyWeds set off for their new lives together as the two men head home.


	21. Half A Century

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonys 50 and its his Birthday

Tony growls as he burrows deeper into the bed while Jethro tries to get him up "Go Away!"  
Jethro huffs and shakes his head before grabbing the Birthday Boys foot and yanking him out of the bed "Come On Tony! Kelly shall be here soon with the kids!" he flutters his wings in excitement at the thought of finally meeting Kelly's and Damon's kids in the flesh. He turns to Tony, only to sigh as the man has burrowed further into the duvet and he shakes his head as he shimmys under to join him.  
Tony sighs as he feels a hot body pressing him unto the mattress and huffs "Jethro...it is my Birthday and I wanna spend it in bed!" he growls as his Lover replies by pressing him further into the mattress. He shakes his head as he flips them over and straddles the grinning winged mans waist.  
Jethro slowly swallows as he gazes up the toned chest and reaches up to gently stroke the salt and peppered curls "This is what you had planned?"  
Tony sighs as he looks down at his Lover and shakes his head as he pulls away "Go make Breakfast, while I'll have a shower"  
He slumps his wings in confusion before scrambling up off the bed "How about we share a shower?"  
Tony looks him over and shakes his head "No...I don't want to" he holds up a hand as he spots him about to question him and sighs "Please Jethro...I don't want to discuss it"  
Jethro nods and lowers his gaze to the floor "If you are sure...I er" he folds his wings around himself "I'll be downstairs" with that he pulls on a pair of boxers and heads downstairs to start the toast and bacon.

+NCIS+

Jethro frowns as Tony pulls away from his touches and he slumps his wings in sadness as he watches him take a seat in the armchair instead of the seat beside him. He bites his bottom lip "Tony? Whats wrong?"  
Tony glances at him and shrugs "Nothings wrong" with that he drinks his coffee.  
Jethro gives him a sad smile "Ok Tony, I-" he stops as the front door opens and he scrambles to his feet as Kelly walks in with her kids "Kels!"  
Kelly smiles and places her Daughter on the ground, beside her Son, before enveloping him into a hug "Jethro! I am so happy to see you again"  
He smiles and goes to speak, only to yelp in shock as both kids pull out a handful of his feathers. He growls and snatches his feathers back before putting them back in place as he growls "Seriously...why do people pluck me?"  
Kelly quickly calms her children down as they begin to cry. She turns at a tap on her shoulder and hands Damon their Daughter while she calms down their Son. She gazes into the ice blue eyes "Jethro, they didn't mean it, please don't get angry"  
Jethro sighs and nods "I'm Sorry...I didn't mean to scare them" with that he flutters his wings and smiles as the children quieten and gaze at him in wonder.  
Damon frowns at the way they stop crying and shrugs "You really have a way with kids"  
The winged man chuckles and hands out his arms, taking the redheaded beauty "It is good to finally meet you Mackay"  
The three year old claps her hands and reaches up to stroke the feathered wing "You Bird?"  
Jethro laughs and shakes his head "No...I am not a Bird" he glances down and smiles at the chocolate haired four year old before picking him up aswell "It's nice to finally meet you too, David"  
David smiles as he reaches up to stroke the wings "Mum said you her Angel...you our Angel now?"  
Kelly bites her bottom lip at the question and sighs "David, Mackay...Jethro belongs to GrandDad"  
Tony sighs and gets up to hug his Daughter "You ok?" at her nod, he smiles and kisses the top of her head "How long you staying for?"  
Damon shrugs "If it's alright with you...a week? I'm seeing if I can get a Job closer to here, as Kel misses you guys"  
Jethro nods as he flaps his wings in excitement "We have also missed her these years"  
Tony smirks "Yes, that we have" he pulls back and helps Damon with the luggage before showing him the rooms.  
Kelly frowns as she notes the way her Father avoids touching Jethro. She waits until Tony and Damon head upstairs before narrowing her eyes "Ok...spill!"  
Jethro huffs and carries the children to the sofa before sitting down. He smirks and spreads his wings, to let them play as he quietly states "I have no idea...he was fine until this morning" he looks up into the eyes that are much like his Lovers "He won't let me touch him and he avoids all physical contact! I'm not even allowed to stand next to him as...as he moves away!" a deep sigh escapes his chest as he lowers his gaze "Times like these...I miss not smoking"  
She pouts and moves over, placing David in his lap as she curls into his side "Jethro...I'm sure all shall be fine"  
He nods and kisses her cheek "I hope so Kels...I really do"

+NCIS+

His wings vibrate in excitement as he watches Tony blow out the 5 and 0 candles, plunging the room in darkness. He chuckles as he hits the lights and stands as he cuts up the cake that is shaped like a Ferrari. As he takes a seat next to Tony, his wings slump in sadness as his Lover stands and heads to the Kitchen to get coffee. He gazes at his slice of cake and places it on the table before looking around and stating "Well...I'll eat my slice tomorrow" with that he stands "Off to bed...night"  
Kelly watches him go, taking note of the way his wings drag across the floor and narrows her eyes. She turns to Damon "I'm going to have a word with Dad, keep the kids entertained"  
Damon smirks and kisses her cheek "Knock some sense into him! Otherwise he'll push Jethro away completely!" he sighs "I'm amazed Jethro stayed after the Wedding incident five years ago!"  
She nods and after kissing her Husband, she goes in search of her Dad.

Tony sighs as he hears footsteps and shakes his head "Go back inside Jethro...I don't want to talk"  
Kelly narrows her eyes "Tough, Dad!" she watches as he turns in shock at her voice and she crosses her arms over her chest "Why are you pushing Jethro away?"  
He sighs and shrugs "I'm not..." at her look, he runs a hand through his more grey than brunette hair "Kels...I-"  
She frowns at the odd look and steps forward to gently cups his face "Dad...what is it? What has you acting like this?"  
Tony sighs and tugs her into a hug "Kels, I..." he huffs as he pulls back "Jethro he...hasn't changed"  
Kelly frowns "What do you mean?"  
He growls and paces the floor "I mean...Jethro hasn't changed since I meet him when I was six!!! The only sign he is aging is that his wings are more grey than white!" he stops and looks at her "Whereas...I'm looking older, I'm fifty and...I'm worried that...what will happen to him when I die?"  
She takes her Fathers hands "Dad...Jethro loves you and well...he has already had that talk with me, saying that he'll only stay on this Earth until you will see Mum again"  
Tony pulls away "But Kels...what about you? What about David and Mackay? And then their children?" he sighs "I'm half a Century...I've only got, at most, another fifty years" his eyes water "I look in the mirror and an old man looks back...how can he still find me attractive?"  
Kelly gives him a sad smile before lifting a hand and slapping the back of his head "Dad, he was made to love you...he has only ever loved you and he'll take no other!" she lifts a hand and wipes her tears away before pushing him back into the house "Now! Go and tell him!"  
He chuckles and wipes his eyes "Thanks Kels" with that he kisses her before heading upstairs.

He watches from the doorway as his Lover sleeps. He sighs as he notes the wings twitching in a sign of distress and shakes his head as he strips before getting into the bed and he curls himself ontop of Jethros chest.  
Jethro forces himself to wake-up and gazes down to spot sad green eyes looking up at him "To...ny?"  
Tony nuzzles his neck "Shh...go back to sleep" with that he sighs and relaxes his body, once he is sure Jethro has fallen back asleep, smiling as he feels the feathery wings envelopes him and he winces at the slight creak he hears "You are getting older" he smirks and settles down before drifting off to join his Lover in sleep.


	22. Not Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony pops into Work...

A deep laughter echos within his chest as little David and Mackay jump onto his back. He opens his wings and lightly flaps them, chuckling as the children giggle, before crouching and running with them both gripping his shirt.  
Tony smiles as he watches his Lover from his sitting position and turns as he feels a hand on his shoulder.  
Damon smirks "Jethro has a way with children"  
He smiles and nods "Yeah...he always has" with that he takes a swig of his beer and continues watching him.

Jethro laughs as he ends up on the floor with the young kids giggling on his back. He just lays there, panting as he attempts to get his breathing under control.  
David smiles at his Sister and bounces on his GrandDads back "Come on! Chase us!"  
Mackay nods as she tugs at the bent wing "Bird fly!"  
Jethro rolls his eyes as he slowly stands and stretches his wings above his head before getting ready for take off...but stills as he hears Tonys voice  
"Jethro...remember what we talked about!?"  
He sighs and slumps his wings in regret as he nods "Yeah...I forgot" with that he wraps the feathery wings around himself.  
Tony sighs at the display and gets up to walk over to him, ignoring the confused look from Damon, before tugging him into a hug as he whispers "I know you miss flying...but I'm afraid we can't risk you getting caught" he turns and kisses his cheek "I'm Sorry"  
Jethro nods and nuzzles his neck "I understand Tony...but I miss it" with that he opens his powerful wings and sighs "I really do..."  
He gives him a small smile as he takes his hand and leads him over to the loveseat before sitting next to him and passing him a beer.  
The winged man sighs as he takes a swig but ends up chuckling as both kids jump into his lap  
"GrandDad Jethro! Why you not playing no more?"  
"Bird no play?"  
He smiles as he folds his bent wing around them, watching as both of their faces light up in wonder. He shakes his head as he stretches out his wing and chuckles as both kids laugh at the sight.  
Damon frowns as he watches his kids laughing at nothing and shakes his head before asking "Why does Mackay keep on calling you a bird?"  
Tony shrugs "You never know with kids...but there's no harm in it"  
He pauses but then nods "Yeah...I guess you are right"  
Jethro looks up "She's only two, I'm sure she'll grow out of it...if not then-" he shrugs "-I don't mind"  
Tony smiles at his Lover and leans forward to kiss him but chuckles at both David and Mackays   
"Eww! Kissy face!"  
He rolls his eyes as he pecks Jethros cheek before standing "Right, I need to pop in and see how my Team is running"  
Jethro stills as his gut begins to churn "Tony! D-Don't go in today...something bad is gonna happen"  
Tony frowns at him "Jethro...the safest place is the Navy Yard...are you sure the danger isn't here?"  
He bites his bottom lip as he shrugs his shoulders "After Shannon died, I can't tell as to where the danger is"  
Tony nods, understanding that once he became Human...he can no longer pinpoint the danger. He sighs as he glances at his watch "I need to pop in...I won't be long" with that he kisses the winged mans cheek before turning his back to him as he leaves the room.

+NCIS+

Kelly watches her Angel pace the floor and sighs as she spots a few of his feathers burning. She gets up and walks over, gently placing a hand on his shoulder as she states "Come...lets visit the Navy Yard and bring him home"  
Jethro smiles and relaxes his tense posture "I'd like that"  
She smiles and heads to the car but pauses as Mackay and David come running out.  
He notes the way she hesitates and so shrugs "Lets take them with us...as I'm not sure where the danger is"  
Kelly nods and gets the children into the car before waving Goodbye to Damon as she pulls out of the drive.  
Jethro gazes out of the window and nervously flutters his wings "I wish I could fly over there...I can't protect him like I used too"  
Kelly gives him a small smile as she reaches out to pat his leg "You may not be able to fly anymore...but he can fully love you now, you're real...and you both can have a full relationship with each other"  
He curls his wings tighter around himself "Can you go any faster? Something bad is going to happen and soon"  
She nods and puts her foot down, only slowing down as she reaches the building.

Jethro huffs as he takes the stairs, leaving Kelly to take the lift to see Abby. Once upstairs, he relaxes and walks over to a surprised Tony.  
Tony frowns as Jethro walks up to him, but continues with opening his post.  
Jethros eyes snap to the letter and he quickly uses his powerful wing to push Tony out of the way just as a cloud of white power explodes out and covers him.  
Tony growls as he is pushed onto the floor and gets up to scold his Lover...only to still in fear as Jethro sneezes. He quickly turns to Kate and sighs in relief as she empties the room, before he takes a bottle of water and pours it over the winged mans head "Jethro...did you inhale any of it?" at the way the blue eyes avoid his gaze, he tries not to panic as he quickly tugs him into the decontamination room.  
He curls his wings around himself before pulling away from Tony as he attempts to drag him into the showers "Tony...I'm fine! I-It might be baby powder"  
He answers with a growl as he pushes him into the stall and quickly and efficiently strips him before himself. He gazes up into the blue eyes "You told me something bad was going to happen...then you knocked me out of the way as a dust cloud of white powder, that contains God knows what, explodes in your face" his eyes narrow "So don't you fucking DARE tell me that you are FINE!!!"  
Jethro flinches from the anger...only to jump with a surprised yelp as scalding water hits his back.  
Tony huffs and runs a hand through his hair "I'm getting too old for this shit" with that he lathers up his hands before scrubbing every inch of his Lover, along with the feathery wings, while trying to keep his panic contained.  
He watches him and notes the tension running through his frame. He lets out a sigh before taking the cloth and returning the favour "I won't leave you Tony...I made a promise to you when you were six"  
He gives him a weak smile "You were immortal then...things have changed" before rinsing them both off taking his Jethros hand "Come, lets get dry and down to Autopsy"  
Jethro nods and stops "Grab us a towel then" once Tony goes he turns and rubs his nose, sighing at the sight of his blood on his hands before quickly cleaning away the evidence (This isn't good...) he looks up with a smile as he accepts the towel and dries himself off.  
Tony frowns as he spots a few feathers falling out and looks on in shock as they turn to ash before landing on the ground "Jethro...?"  
He looks up and sighs as he spots the panic "Tony, I'll be fine" with that he takes his hand and helps him to get dressed while ignoring the way he becomes lightheaded...


	23. The Future?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony makes a decision about the Future

Tony paces the floor as Ducky takes a sample of Jethros blood and bites his bottom lip as he watches the feathers slowly drop out before turning to ash "He needs to go to Bethesda! Why isn't he there now!"  
Jethro sighs before coughing and holds up a hand as Tony rushes over "No...you may catch it" he turns to the others "Hold him back"  
Kate and Ziva glance at one another before nodding and each grab one of Tonys arm while McGee moves infront of him.  
Tony struggles within the hold and growls as he spots the Paramedics walk in "Let me go with him!"  
Jethro shakes his head as he stands, quickly grabbing one of the tables as his legs give way "No Tony...I can't risk it" with that he heads over to the men, only to hear a pained cry before suddenly being spun around and kissed.  
He stills in shock before growly and switching forms with a cry of anger "YOU STUPID BASTARD!"  
Tony smirks as he strokes the red scaled cheek "I will not let you go through this on your own Jethro-" he shrugs "-we have known each other for decades now...I won't ever leave you" with that he turns to the men "You'll have to take us both now"  
He slumps his wings in defeat "You're still a stupid Bastard" he shifts back, grunting as his back burns and sighs as he notices the bald patch of feathers "Lets go then"

+NCIS+

Tony gazes at a fevered Jethro in worry and turns to the Doctor "Will he be ok?"  
The Doc sighs "I don't understand why it is affecting him this bad!? He should have naturally fought back, but it's like...he has never had an illness or a cold?" he looks at him in confusion "Yet...his records state that he is in his fifties!?"  
Tony cringes at the look and shrugs "I've never known him to get ill"  
"How long have you known him for?"  
He smirks "Since I was six" he sighs "It was a lifetime ago that we first met"  
The Doctor nods and then gestures to the sick man "How did he get all those scars? It looks like he has been mauled by a bear or big cat!"  
Tony shrugs, while quickly coming up with an excuse "He went away for a few years...I think it's then that he got them?" he watches with blurry eyes as more feathers drop off "He isn't going to make it" with that he walks over and takes his Lovers cold hand "Jethro? Jethro...?"  
The winged man struggles to open his eyes and attempts to focus on an upset Tony "T-Tony?" he coughs and accepts the help to get him into a sitting position as the Nurse thumps his back in order to dislodge the mucus that is trying to drown him.  
Tony nods to himself before climbing in behind him and pulls a pilant Jethro against his chest as he kisses the back of the cold sweaty neck "Rest Jethro...I'll keep watch"  
Jethro smiles as he closes his eyes and leans back against the warm strong body "L-Love Y-You"  
He sniffs as tears roll down his cheek "I love you too" with that he continues to hold him close as he waits for his Team to update them.

Jethro awakes with a start as a man in black approaches him and he smirks "C-Can't take him...T-Take me instead"  
The man pauses before stretching out his own wings "Who said I was here to take anyone?"  
His blue eyes narrow as he lets out a deep growl "A-Are you forgetting who I-I am!"  
The Soldier backs away slightly before shrugging "You're Jethro...the only one who has managed to past Heavens and Hells test in order to become their Soldier" he shrugs "I was their Second"  
Jethro nods before letting out a cough and once he can breath again, he asks again "S-So, you here to t-take me away?"  
The other winged man smirks "Not you...but Tony"  
He snarls and shifts forms, ignoring the fact that the leather has big tears in his wings, as he lets out a deep growl "T-Tony is staying here with M-ME!" he turns as Tony lets out a noise of distress and sighs as he wraps his scaled tail around him "Y-You can't take him and that is final"  
The Soldier smirks "You'd better get well then...as soon as you 'disappear' Tonys Soul is Mine to hand over!"  
He bares his teeth in an angry snarl, inwardly smirking as the other man avoids his glare before blinking out of sight.

Jethro continues to growl at the space where the man stood and only calms down when he feels Tony nuzzling his scaled neck  
"Jethro? Change back"  
He nods and grits his teeth before leaning back against his Lovers chest "I-I feel like shit"  
Tony smirks as he kisses up the clammy neck and softly nuzzles the flat sweaty hair "You look like shit aswell...but at least you are more responsive"  
Jethro frowns as he glances behind his shoulder to spot spot the relief and slight worry "T-Tony...I'm not going to leave yo-" he doubles over as a hacking cough makes itself known and once he can breath, he flops back against the strong chest "I...I'll be fine"  
Tony sighs as he holds him tight while rubbing his cheek against the sweaty silver strands "They caught the Bastard...he wanted to wipe out the MCRT due to us arresting his Brother who ended up killing himself in Custody" he turns to kiss the top of his head "He worked in an Biochemical lab and had made a strand of the Bionomic Plague...it's no longer contagious and it ended up killing itself, but the damage was already done"  
He nods as he listens to Tonys voice before sighing "Are you sure about what you are thinking?"  
Tony stills and huffs "Yeah...it's about time that I retired and enjoyed Life" he tugs Jethro closer "With you and Kelly, along with the GrandKids" at the look of uncertainty, he shakes his head "Jethro, I can happily retire now...I've got my Pension and savings...we can be happy together" with that he kisses the sweaty forehead "So, hurry up and get better!"  
Jethro chuckles before ending up in a coughing fit "D-Don't ma...ke me l-laugh!"  
He smiles as he tugs him close and gently strokes the scabby limb of his wing "Will your feathers grow back?"  
Jethro glances at what is left of his wing and shrugs "I-I dunno...never l-lost my feathers before" with that he drifts off as exhaustion hits him.  
Tony smirks as he feels and hears him breathing more easily "Get better, my Angel...get better" he hums an old forgotten tune as he softly nuzzles his Lovers hair.


	24. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro is home

Jethro growls in boredom as Tony glares at him until he gets back into bed. He folds the pink scabby limbs of his featherless wings and sighs "I'm bored Tony!" he picks at the blanket "I finally get to come home...and I'm not allowed to leave this room!"  
Tony rolls his eyes "You are lucky to be alive! So quit moaning!" with that he fluffs up the pillows and tucks his Lover back into bed "I nearly lost you...and I won't allow it to happen again!"  
The winged man growls but stops as a cough escapes his chest. Once he can breath, he sighs and shifts into a sitting position while ignoring the peeved look "Can't lay flat...causes fleum to get stuck on my chest"  
He sighs and sits down next to him before reaching out and softly caresses his cheek "Get some more rest...I know you are bored, but you still are not fully recovered"  
Jethro huffs but nods as he tries to follow Tonys Order while ignoring the boredom.  
Tony smiles and leans forward to kiss his Lovers forehead before leaving the room, not noticing David and Mackay as they sneak in to see Jethro.

He snaps awake as the bed dips and smiles as Kellys children sit either side of him "Hey David, Mackay"  
Mackay looks up in confusion "Bird no fluffy?"  
David rolls his eyes at his Sister "GrandDad Jethro is not well" with that he picks up his colouring book and places it in the winged mans lap "Mum lets me colour in bed when I'm not well"  
Jethro smiles as he hugs them both "Lets colour then"  
Mackay claps in excitement and opens the book before pointing a the picture "Bird"  
He chuckles at the picture of an Angel and rolls his eyes "I ain't no Angel, Kid" his head snaps to the door as he hears a chuckle and gives his Lover a weak smile "Hey Tony"  
Tony smirks at the sight of his Lover, in bed with the Grandkids and heads over "You are meant to be sleeping"  
David bites his bottom lip "GrandDad Tony! It's our fault...we wanted to colour with him and Mackay chose an Angel"  
Mackay folds her arms and glares at her Brother "Bird! No Angel! Bird! Like G'anDa!"  
Jethro laughs and goes to wrap them up in his wings...only to falter at the sight of the scabby pink limbs.  
Tony sighs at the look of devastation and shakes his head as he gently strokes the slightly bent limb "I'm sure they'll grow back Jethro" with that he smiles and gets in behind him, tugging his Lover against his chest as he watches over Jethros shoulder as the children colour in the pages.

+NCIS+

Kelly smiles as she gazes at the sight of her Dad and Jethro asleep with David and Mackay curled up together in the winged mans lap. She shakes her head in amusement and closes the door behind herself as she heads downstairs.

Damon looks up as his Wife enters and frowns "Where's the kids?"  
She smiles and sits in his lap "With Dad and Jethro...they are all asleep upstairs"  
Damon chuckles and kisses her cheek before picking up a sheet of paper "Any ideas as to why Mackay draws Jethro with wings?" with that he hands her the picture.  
Kelly gazes at it and smiles as she remembers drawing Jethro the same way when she was younger "She refers to him as Bird...I think it's cute"  
He rolls his eyes and wraps his arms around her waist "You think everything is cute"  
She shrugs "Not you"  
He playfully narrows his turquoise eyes "I'm not cute?"  
Kelly smirks before moving and straddling his waist as she pretends to look him over "Nope...not cute, but maybe sexy"  
"Maybe?"  
She chuckles as she takes his lips in a possessive kiss "Very"  
Damon groans and Submits to his Wife but growls in annoyance at a knocking on the door.  
Kelly huffs and kisses his cheek before answering it. A smile crosses her face as she steps to the side "Hey Duck"  
Ducky smiles as he nods in greeting "I am here to see how Jethro is doing...Anthony is expecting me"  
She sighs as she gazes upstairs "He didn't mention that you were coming round and he has fallen asleep with Jethro and the Kids"  
Damon huffs as he gets up "I'll put the kettle on" with that he leaves the room.  
Ducky smiles as he removes his hat and jacket "Well my dear, would you like to accompany me upstairs?"  
Kelly smiles and takes his arm "Lets" with that they both head upstairs to find Jethro awake.

He smiles at the sight of Kelly but falters at the sight of the Doc "There's no need to check on me...I'm fine" he winces as he hears a growled  
"You are not fine"  
Jethro huffs and pouts as Tony moves out from behind him before picking up a sleeping David while Kelly picks up Mackay.  
Ducky chuckles at the gesture and shakes his head as he starts his check-up......and nods in relief "You are doing remarkably well for a man who caught the Plague"  
Jethro rolls his eyes before quickly buttoning up his shirt, to hide the scars of his previous life and looks away at the questioning gaze.  
The Doctor frowns and cocks his head to one side "You seem to have had an dangerous experience at one time"  
The winged man huffs (I think Hell would count as a dangerously nasty experience!) he growls as the house rattles and glances down (Sorry Dave, meant no offence) with that, he lays back and closes his eyes.  
Tony tightens his hold on a sleeping David as the house rattles and frowns as he spots Jethro glancing down. His eyes widen slightly as he suddenly realises what happened and he turns to Ducky "Duck, how about we leave Jethro to rest and head downstairs for a relaxing hot drink?"  
The elderly M.E nods "Yes, I think that is wise...I didn't think Earth tremors affected us here?"  
Jethro smirks "I think it can happen anywhere" with that he goes to follow them, only to pout as Tony tucks him back into the bed after handing the sleeping Boy over to the Doctor. He looks up into narrowed green gaze "I'm bored Tony...can't I just come down for a few minutes? Please?"  
Tony huffs at the kicked puppy look and sighs "Fine! But you are to keep wrapped up!"  
He smiles and quickly gets out of bed before stretching himself out and grabbing his dressing gown "Lets go!"  
Tony watches him go and shakes his head as he takes a sleeping David back from Duck and follows his Lover downstairs.

+NCIS+

He leans against Tonys chest, as everyone has gone to bed and Duck has left, and sighs in delight as gentle fingers rub in the skin softening cream into his featherless limbs "I hope they will grow back...I miss my feathers"  
Tony sighs as he finishes rubbing the cream into the pink limbs and wipes his fingers clean before gently wrapping his arms around his waist and tugging him against his chest, so he is laying ontop of him "They shall grow back and be even more beautiful than before"  
Jethro gives him a shy smile before nuzzling his chest "Feels weird"  
He frowns "What does?"  
Jethro glances up "Me laying on you...it's always been the other way around, ever since you were Six"  
Tony smirks and leans down to gently kiss him, pulling back as his Lover attempts to deepen it "No Jethro...you are still not fully well" at the look of hurt, he rolls his eyes and kisses his forehead "Your body is still healing from that deadly virus" he lifts a hand hand softly strokes the silver strands "You scared me at the Hospital...I thought you would die and leave me"  
Jethro huffs as he closes his eyes at the gently touch "I almost did...but I knew I couldn't leave you" with that he begins to doze "I made you a...a promise"  
A soft smile crosses his face as he continues with the comforting touch and only when the weight becomes heavy with sleep...does he allow himself to fully while refusing to let go of his Lover as the night draws to an end.


	25. Wings And Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro and Tony reconnect....ten years later David storms out

It takes two years...two long years for his feathers to grow back and he sighs as he steps outside for the first time since his episode with the plague to watch the birds fly above the trees (I really miss the freedom of flying). He turns at a touch on his shoulder and smiles at the sight of his Lover "Hey Tony..."  
Tony sighs at the sadness he spots within the blue eyes and wraps his arms around his waist "How about we take a walk into the woods with a picnic?"  
Jethro huffs and then shrugs "If you want" with that he lets allows himself to be dragged along.

+NCIS+

He gazes around in confusion at the stillness and solitude of the quiet patch of green grass. He gazes at the trees which circle them "I can't hear anything but the wind?"  
Tony smirks as he spreads out a blanket before taking a seat "You can stretch out your wings here...but don't fly above the trees"  
Jethro smiles and his wings flutter in excitement. He crouches down before spreading out his wings and slowly flapping them.  
Tony sits there and watches as his Lover slowly lifts off the ground. He frowns at the look of pain and quickly gets up "Jethro...?"  
He pants in exhaustion before collapsing into the strong arms "They aren't...aren't strong enough to lift me up"  
Tony sighs and gently guides him down onto the blanket. He gazes at the strong wings and gently strokes the thick new feathers "We can come here twice a week and strengthen your wings...maybe that would help?"  
Jethro nods but keeps his eyes to the ground "Why...why didn't you show me this place before?"  
He rolls his eyes "I only found this out last year...I did try to get you out, but you refused to leave the house while your wings were featherless" he sighs "This is the first time in two years that you have ventured out!"  
Jethro folds his wings behind himself and gazes up at the birds "It's bad enough that they laugh at me when I can't fly...imagine what it would have been like, if I walked around featherless!" he lowers his gaze in shame "Even Mackay described my wing as a piece of KFC chicken!"  
Tony cringes as he remembers the look of hurt on his Lovers face while the young girl looked at them both in confusion "Jethro, she was only three...now she is only five!" he shrugs "She is still too young to understand that she hurt you with that comment"  
Jethro nods and snuggles up against his Lovers back, wrapping his arms around his waist "I know...but it did hurt" he sighs as he nuzzles the strong neck before nosing the almost completely gray hair "I love you Tony...so much that I put up with your annoying habits!"  
He pulls back and looks at him with a raised eyebrow "What 'annoying' habits?"  
The winged man rolls his eyes "You refuse to let me smoke, you control what I eat and when I eat, along with how much exercise I can do" he smirks "But...I know that you do it out of Love, and so...I accept it"  
Tony rolls his eyes and leans back against the strong chest "I love ya too" with that he turns around and kisses his Lover, smirking at the startled grunt before pushing him flat on the ground.   
Jethro squeaks before mewling in arousal as Tony slowly undresses him while possessively kisses him. He arches up as a hand wraps itself around his cock and groans before thrusting up. He pulls back and growls as he quickly reaches out to return the favour, chuckling into the kiss at Tonys startled grunt.  
He moves inbetween the spread legs and wraps his hand around both of their cocks "With me Jethro"  
The winged man nods "N-Now?" at the nod, he cries out as he climaxes and inwardly smirks as he hears and feels Tonys orgasm.  
They lay there in a sticky, sated heap before slowly cleaning themselves up and curling up together as they watch the birds flying in the sky as the day turns into night...

(Ten Years Later)

Jethro cringes as Tony storms out of the room while David slams the door as the teenager leaves the house. He sighs as he shakes his head and goes to check on his Lover, only to turn as Mackay pounces on him  
"Bird, why do they always fight!?" she looks up with wet eyes "David shouldn't talk to GrandDad like that...but GrandDad shouldn't have lost his temper and hit him!"  
He huffs as he wraps his silver wings around the upset fifteen year old "You're right, Tony shouldn't have hit David" he leans down and kisses the red hair "Come on...lets check on Tony"  
Mackay pauses and bites her bottom lip "S-Shouldn't we let him calm down?"  
Jethro fluffs out his gray feathers "Probably" with that he takes her hand and leads her upstairs. He pauses outside the door as he listens to Tony pacing and sighs as he slowly opens the door "Tony...? You ok?"

Tony stops and turns to glare at the door "Do I look 'fucking' ok!?" his glare softens as he spots a tear stained Mackay hiding behind the silver wings. He sighs and opens his arms, grunting as she pounces on him and chuckles as he ends up falling on the bed "Sorry I scared you"  
Mackay looks up with wet eyes "David shouldn't have spoken to you like that...and you shouldn't have hit him"  
He huffs but nods as he wraps his arms around her.  
Jethro smiles at the sight and walks over "Make room"  
She looks up and shifts to make room and glances at both men "I know since Dad has been recalled to the Front-Line, five years ago...and Mum with her filming Career, heading from one place to the other...you both have looked after us for all these years"  
Tony smiles as he kisses the top of her head "We love you both...even when David becomes difficult"  
Jethro sighs as he looks over to the window and notes the darkening sky "I guess I'd better head out to find him...as he is bound to get into trouble"  
Tony nods "Be careful Jethro...you aren't as young as you once were"  
He rolls his eyes and flutters his wings "I'll be fine" with that he kisses first Tonys and then Mackays cheek before leaving the house.


	26. David

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jethro finds David and takes him home

He gazes up at the moon and sighs as he flutters his wings in annoyance as he continues to look for the missing teenager (Really...those two need their heads banged together!) with that he turns into an alley. He huffs as a kid with a knife jumps out at him  
"Give me, ya money!"  
Jethro just looks at him and shakes his head as he spots the jittering movements (Great! Just great...a high junkie...just what I needed). He sighs "Get lost kid"  
The boy bristles and threateningly steps forward while brandishing the knife "Fuck You GrandDad! Give us ya cash!"  
He slits his eyes and growls while spreading out his wings "Last chance kid...get lost" as the boy doesn't listen, he rolls his eyes "I warned you" with that he roars as he shifts forms and spreads out his leathery wings before towering over the frightened druggie "Symon Whapten...I shall be looking forward to the day you leave this World in Death!" he laughs at the terrified whimper before continuing "You have taken the lives of three Innocents...your Soul belongs to Satan!"   
The kid lets out a terrified squeak at the sight and drops the knife as he turns tail and flees, running faster as he spots the creature giving chase.  
Jethro laughs as he runs on all fours after the terrified kid.

He slits his eyes as he notes the kid slowing and roars, before chuckling as a burst of adrenaline gets him moving quicker but he skids to a halt as they turn a corner and he spots twenty plus people. He raises to his full height and growls as he spots a wide eyed David in the middle "You! Here now!"  
David cringes as the Leader of the gang turns to him   
"You know this old man?"  
Jethro bares his teeth and lashes his tail, inwardly smirking as he notes that those on a high can see his true form "I won't tell you again David!"  
David glances around and puts on a false bravado "I'm fine here! Go home Gr-er-old man!"  
He slits his blue eyes and flutters his leathery wings as he storms over but suddenly stops and tips his head to the side before glancing to the west (Shit!). He races forwards and tugs David into the safety of his wings as another Gang appears and opens fire.

David grunts as he hits the floor but cowers against his GranDad as shots ring out. He glances up at a pained growl and panics as he spots blood dribbling from the Demonic mans side "G-GrandDad!?"  
Jethro glares at him "I don't give a FUCK if you want to pretend to be a hard man, but fucking listen to me when I say we gotta go!"  
He nods and curls up closer against him, running his hands over the red scaled skin "You're bleeding!"  
He rolls his eyes "I accidently clawed myself" with that he glances around and tugs David against his chest as he tries to find a safe way out from the Gang War. A smirk crosses his face as he picks up the kid and charges through the people with his wings spread, watching with amusement as the Gangsta's are knocked over via his wings. Once clear, he takes flight, deep into the dark sky.

+NCIS+

He lands with a grunt as his left leg gives way and they end up crashing against the house.  
Jethro huffs and gets up, shaking himself out before helping David to his feet "I don't want you around those people again!" he slits his eyes "And you are NOT ever to do drugs again!"  
David tugs himself free "I don't do drugs!" he cringes and backs away at the deep growl and shrugs "I've only did it once and I didn't like it...it made me sick and Frank called me a 'Jessie' as I threw up" he sighs "I doubt I would be allowed back in the Gang anyway..."  
"Good!" with that he limps inside, wrapping his tail around the kids wrist "Come on"  
He huffs but allows himself to be dragged along.

Jethro sighs as Tony comes running up to him and he inwardly cringes at the dark look that crosses his Lovers face. He holds up a hand, to stop him from making things worse as he explains "I'm fine...David is fine, there is no need for panic or anger"  
Tony slits his green eyes at the statement and turns to his GrandSon. He sighs and tugs him into a tight hug "I'm Sorry for lashing out at you...it was totally unjustified and I apologise"  
David blinks away the tears that form and hugs him back "I-I'm Sorry for what I said! I-I love you both and I don't care if you are both male! I-I'm not homophobic! I just...I just got angry" with that he breaks down and sobs in his GrandDads arms.  
Jethro smiles and leaves them to reconnect as he crawls up the stairs and curls up in his bed. He begins to drop off, only to start awake as a damp cloth is wiped across his wound. He turns and smiles at Mackay "I'm fine...just tired"  
Mackay nods and cleans out the wound before gently turning him onto his back, spreading out the leather wings before curling against his non-injured side "Thank-You for returning my Brother"  
He yawns and curls up his wings, to cover them both as he goes to drift off "You are Family...I shall always try to keep you all Safe"  
She smiles as she cuddles his strong chest "Thank-You, Bird"  
Jethro nods and disappears into sleep.  
Mackay watches him for a while and bites her bottom lip as she reaches up to kiss his lips, smiling as he doesn't wake up. She pulls back and gently runs her hand down his strong scaled chest, watching as he arches into the caress but she turns as she hears movement and moves away as her GrandDad walks "H-He's asleep!"

Tony frowns at the panicked look and sighs with a smile at the sight of a Demonic Jethro asleep "He'll be fine Mackay...Davids also asleep and I think it would be best if you go to bed aswell"  
She moves from foot to foot "Can sleep in here with you and Bird?"  
He sighs and gives her a sad smile "Not tonight...er-" he glances at the blinds "-today" he walks over and tugs her into a hug "I need some time with Jethro...and I need to be alone with him"  
She nods and kisses his cheek as she leaves the room, after one more longing look at the sleeping winged man.  
Tony shakes his head before stripping to his boxers and curling around his Lover, smirking as the wings instinctively curls around them both in a protective gesture. He gazes at his Lover and softly strokes his face "Thank-You Jethro...Thank-You so much" with that he curls up tighter against him and chuckles as the scaled tail wraps itself around his waist. He sighs as he attempts to drift off into sleep while trying to figure out why Mackay panicked when he walked in...he shrugs it off as the darkness of sleep enfolds him.


	27. Tea, Movie, Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They enjoy Family time before Tony has words with Jethro.

He turns at a touch on his wings and smiles as he tugs Mackay into a hug before kissing the top of her head "How was College?"  
Mackay rolls her eyes "Boring! The Tutor kept asking stupid questions about the reality of a God and a Devil! Stupid Woman...you could teach her a thing or two!"  
Jethro chuckles as he flutters his wings "She is only teaching you of what she herself has been taught...God appears in many forms in all religions, it's not right to questions someone elses beliefs only because yours are different! Each person has a right to believe in what they want to believe in" he looks up as David walks in and smiles at him before nodding in greeting.  
David sighs as he takes a seat beside them "My Acting has improved...and so has my Art"  
"I'm Glad to hear that you have decided that your studies are more important than being considered 'cool' enough to join the local Gang"  
David rolls his eyes "I learnt my lesson, Bird"  
Jethro smiles and accepts the statement before stretching out his wings and moves out from beneath Mackay as he starts dinner "Alright you two...get on with your Coursework while I start tea"  
They both nod and go to leave, but Mackay quickly runs up and kisses his cheek before leaving.  
He rolls his eyes at the move and chuckles to himself as he starts cooking the pasta.  
Tony watches from the shadows and frowns at the look on Mackays face as she leaves the room after kissing Jethro. He slits his eyes and decides to keep an eye on her.

Jethro jumps as a body presses against his back and he quickly catches the plate before it smashes. Once he places it on the side, he turns with a glare "Next time...warn me!"  
Tony replies with a dazzling smile as he kisses his cheek and wraps his arms around his waist while resting his chin on his shoulder as he watches him cook.  
He sighs as Tony begins to nuzzles his neck and huffs as he pushes him away with his wings "Tony! I'm trying to cook dinner! Go find something else to do!"  
Tony pouts as he presses closer "I'll behave"  
Jethro sighs as he continues cooking while attempting to ignore the hard cock pressed against his rear. He slits his eyes in annoyance as he feels Tony softly rubbing himself against him and he lets out a soft groan as Tony licks along the shell of his ear. He attempts to pull away, only to be tugged closer to the hard body "Tony...we can't!"  
He growls as he slips his hand into the loose slacks and smirks as he reaches into his Lovers boxers before wrapping his hand around the hard cock "You are Mine...we have thirty mins" with that he grinds himself against him.  
Jethro whines as he widens his stance and begins to rock into the tight fist before pulling away "N-No...not now"  
Tony licks away the precum on his fingers as he gazes at the panting man "When then?"  
He smirks "Later...after dinner"  
Tony slits his eyes as he wants it now, but can tell by Jethros stance that he will not allow it and sighs as he washes his hands "Fine...can I help with dinner then?"   
Jethro sighs "As long as you keep your hands to yourself" with that he starts the sauce while keeping out of reach of his Lovers wandering hands.

+NCIS+

He stretches out his wings and sighs in delight as he pats his full stomach "I actually enjoyed that" he watches as Tony gets up and clears the plates, followed by David. A chuckle escapes his chest as he stands and fluffs out his wings but turns as arms wrap themselves around him, to spot Mackay looking up at him "Hey, you enjoyed dinner?"  
Mackay nods and hugs him "It was wonderful! Thanks!"  
Jethro smirks as he hugs her back before stepping out of the hold and yawns "Right....movie and then Bed"  
She nods and takes his hand to lead him over to the sofa before putting on a film and snuggling into his side.  
He flutters his wings and curls them around her as they start to watch the film.  
Tony walks in and heads over with David "Any room for two little ones?"  
Jethro goes to move, only to still as Mackay shifts into his lap   
"There you go"  
Tony frowns as he moves onto Jethros left while David moves onto his right. He gets himself comfortable before focusing onto the movie while trying to figure out why his gut screams that all is not right.  
Jethro begins to doze as the begins and curls his wings tighter. A frown crosses his face as he feels a hand caressing his abs and slowly opens his eyes before hitting Tony on the back of his head with his wing tip.  
Tony jumps at the touch and looks at him with a questioning look.  
He huffs and rolls his eyes before paying attention to the film, noticing that the touches has disappeared.

Jethro looks up from laying in bed and cocks his head to one side at annoyance he spots within his Lovers frame "What's up?"  
Tony huffs as he strips himself and crawls into bed beside him "Just had an argument with Mackay...yet again"  
He sighs as he tugs Tony onto his chest "Is it about the sleeping arrangements?" at the growl, he rolls his eyes "Seriously Tony? Why do you feel threatened by her? I see her as my own GrandDaughter...and she sees me as her GrandDad!"  
Tony glances up at him with an unbelieving look "Seriously!? Haven't you noticed!?" at the confusion, he huffs "She sees you as I saw you when I was her age!"  
Jethro tenses as he remembers the way Tony tricked him into a kiss when in his teens "Don't be silly Tony! There's nothing but Family love between the two of us..." with that he wraps his wings around his still tense and growling Lover "Besides...I don't want or will have any other than yourself! So please! No more of this disturbing talk?"  
He shakes his head and snuggles against the strong body "You need to open your eyes Jethro" he feels hands rubbing in an arousing matter and sighs as he pulls away "I'm not in the mood" with that he shifts off him and turns on his side, facing away from his Lover.  
Jethro frowns before spooning up behind him "Tony...?"  
"Go to sleep Jethro"  
He slumps his wings in defeat as he presses against his back while wrapping them both in his wings "Night Tony..."  
"Night Jethro"  
With that they both go quiet as they drift off into restless dreams.


	28. Kinky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony sorts out a 'crush' before showing his kinky side.

A sigh escapes his throat as he hears Tony and Mackay arguing once more  
"Why did you take it!?"  
"I didn't take it! You must have dropped it!"  
"No Mackay, I know for a fact I didn't as I don't remove it from its special place! Now...why did you take it!"  
Jethro frowns as the shouting stops and cocks his head to one side before standing. But as he approaches the stairs, he jumps back as Mackay comes running down them with tears rolling down her cheeks and heads out the door screaming  
"It's unfair!!!"  
He frown deepens and he goes to follow, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turns and spots a sad Tony gazing at him  
"Stay here Jethro...I'll go talk to her as I know the feeling well"  
His wings slump "She...she really felt that way?" at his nod, he lowers his head in shame "Why though? She has known me since she was a kid!"  
Tony shrugs "As did I...but love can change and sometimes not for the best" with that he kisses his Lovers cheek before heading outside to comfort the broken heart of his GrandDaughter.  
Jethro stands there and sighs before shaking his head (I sometimes wish I wasn't real...a lot of heartache would have been avoided) with that depressing thought in mind, he mounts the stairs and curls up in his bed with his wings wrapped tightly around him.

+NCIS+

Tony catches up with the upset girl and shakes his head as he takes her into his arms "I'm Sorry Mackay...but I promise you, you will one day meet your very own Jethro"  
She looks at him with tears running down her cheeks "But...but I love Bird"  
He sighs as he gently wipes away her tears "I'm Sorry Mackay" with that he hugs her tight "Come on, none of that now"  
She returns the hug while burying her face into his shirt "Why can't I though? You got him...so why can't I?"  
Tony gazes down and gives her a sad smile "Shannon...Shannon gave Jethro life" he shrugs "He has always been my Angel...but when Shannon died, I needed more" he shivers slightly at the memory of taking Jethro without any preparation as he worked through the guilt and grief of his Wifes death. A sad smile crosses his face "She brought him life when she died...so I could have someone real to love, one that will only love me in return"  
Mackay glances at the grass beneath her feet as she lets the words sink in "Bird...Bird only loves you?"  
He rolls his eyes "No, Jethro does love you aswell...only not in the way you wish he would" he gazes up into the sky while softly rubbing his cheek against her hair "He can only love me that way...I'm Sorry to be so blunt, but it's just the way things are"  
She nods and hugs him tight "I feel like an idiot..."  
Tony chuckles and kisses her forehead "Same way I felt when I was told I couldn't have him! But then I found Shannon and things got better" he sighs as he stands "Ok now?"  
She nods as she quietly states "I'm Sorry for taking it..."  
A smirk crosses his face as he leads her back inside "You are forgiven, now tidy yourself up and get ready for college"  
Mackay smiles and reaches up to kiss his cheek before dashing upstairs and getting her stuff together.

+NCIS+

Jethro lifts his head as he hears Davids car go and sighs as he curls up in his wings.  
Tony rolls his eyes at the sight and moves to the window as he watches Mackay and David leaving. A smile crosses his face and he turns to the man on the bed "I've spoken to Mackay and she now knows that you are taken and that she can't think of you as anything other than her GrandDad" he waits for an answer and then slits his eyes as he is met with silence. A smirk crosses his face as he moves forward to get a reaction from him.  
Jethro keeps still in hopes that Tony shall leave him in his depressed mood...only to yelp and flutter his wings as a handful of his grey feathers are plucked out. A growl resonates through his chest as he snatches his feathers back before carefully slotting them into his wing "What was that for!?"  
He smirks as he straddles his waist "I want you to pay me some attention!"  
Jethro rolls his eyes in annoyance but opens up as Tony takes his lips and groans as a fire spreads through his veins.  
Tony chuckles as he feels his Angels arousal pressed against his rear and smirks before quickly stripping them both "You are gonna fuck me"  
The winged man stills at the statement and frowns "W-Why?"  
He smirks "I want you to...and then, I want to fuck you in your other form"  
Jethro shivers at the possessiveness he hears and feels in that statement and nods as Tony prepares himself before sinking down onto the hard cock.  
A grunt escapes his chest as he ends up sat on the curve of his Lovers pelvis and he slowly rocks himself backwards and forwards "Need to to cum so we can move onto round two" with that he caresses the strong chest and lingers at every hotspot, until Jethro is panting and jerking his hips to meet him at every stroke "Let it go"  
"C-Can't"  
A soft smile crosses his face "Yes you can...I love you"  
His body stiffens at the words and he cries out as his cock spills out his completion within his Lovers body.  
Tony quickly reaches down to grab the base of his own twitching cock, before gently getting off him "S-Stretch yourself in...in this form before switching"  
Jethro glances up with sated blue eyes and nods as he attempts to get his heavy limbs to work. Once he is comfortable, he coats his fingers before slipping them inside himself as he slowly stretches himself open.

Once he can easily slip in four fingers, he grits his teeth and switches forms.   
Tony growls and tugs the scaled man onto his waist "Straddle me...like I did to you"  
Jethro nods and lifts himself up onto his knees, letting Tony line up and he sinks down on him. He watches as a blush coats the sweaty chest of his Lover and smirks as he stretches out his leathery wings "You ready yet?"  
He shakes his head as he grabs Jethros hips "N-Not yet!"  
He chuckles as he slits his eyes in a playfull gesture as he turns his head and sucks at the tip of his tail, thoroughly soaking it, before shifting forward and slipping the tip into Tony loose hole.  
Tony gasps and buck up as his prostate is gently caressed...it doesn't take long until he stiffens and climaxes within him.  
Jethro chuckles as he withdraws his tail and gently gets off him before curling around him, being careful to keep his horns and claws from causing damage.  
He sighs and heavily lifts an arm to stroke the deadly looking black horn before carding a hand through the silver hair, while letting out a soft chuckle "Got fucked by an Angel...before fucking the Devil" he looks down and smirks while kissing the top of his head "I love both sides of you"  
Jethro rolls his eyes "You are a kinky Bastard" he sighs "But I still love ya" with that he drifts off with a smile on his face...totally forgetting to ask about what Mackay had taken from Tony to start the earlier argument.


	29. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter! Thanks to everyone that took the time to read it!.

Jethro watches as David leaves with his new Wife, Nina, a Dancer and sighs as he turns to watch Mackay leave with her new Husband, Mark, an Actor. His wings slump as the new grown-up kids leave and he gazes up at the sky (We are nearing the end) with that knowledge in mind, he walks up to his now old Lover and wraps his arms around him while cringing at the creaking noise as he curls his wings around them both  
"It's soon...isn't it?"  
He nods and nuzzles his neck "Are you afraid?"  
Tony smirks as he leans back "No...I'm kinda looking forward to it, I have lived a full life...I've watched my Daughter grow up and children of her own...along with watching my GrandChildren grow up" he sighs "I'm not stupid you know"  
Jethro frowns and pulls back, so Tony can turn to look him in the eyes "What do you mean?"  
He smirks and leans forward to kiss him "I should have died at six...when Fred attacked me"  
A growl resonates through his chest at the mention of that mans name and he curls his wings tighter around him "I couldn't let you die Tony...I just had to stop it"  
Tony nods and takes his face into his hands before gently kissing him "Come...lets go to bed"  
He nods and slowly follows him but pauses and looks up into the sky "She's waiting for you Tony..."  
A smile crosses his face "I know...let me sort things out and say my goodbyes before we leave"  
Jethro frowns "We? I'm not going with you Tony...I have no Soul...I shall just fade into nothingness"  
Tony rolls his eyes and shakes his head "You are stupid sometimes you know"  
He frowns and goes to speak, only to be muffled my a hand over his mouth before being tugged upstairs for a couple of rounds of sex before they fall asleep curled up around one another.

(A Month Later)

Jethro stretches out his wings as he waits for Tony to leave the meeting with his Lawyers and sighs as he heads into the Garden for a peaceful walk. He spots a bench and takes a seat but turns as he senses someone take a seat next to him before narrowing his eyes "What do you want?"  
The winged man shrugs "Told you before...I want to hand over Tonys Soul" he looks into the ice blues "And yours"  
Jethro frowns "Mine...? I don't have a Soul...I'm not real"  
The man laughs and flutters his white feathers "You are stupid sometimes!"  
He growls and pushes away the instinct to change forms "That's twice now that I have been called stupid!"  
He shrugs "You are though...Shannon gave you Life and in doing so...you were given a Soul"  
Jethro quietens and slumps his wings in confusion "I-I have a Soul?" at the nod, he bites his bottom lip "So...I can go with Tony? I won't just evaporate?"  
The man frowns "That is where it becomes difficult...both Bosses want you to belong to themselves...not each other"  
He sighs as he glances at his hands "Is that why we are waiting? As they fight over me?"  
The winged man stands "Yup...however they have now made their minds up and shall allow you to chose the time to"  
He frowns "Where do I belong?"  
The man smirks "You'll find out...when the time comes"  
Jethro sighs and nods before watching him go...

Tony spots his Lover sitting on his own on a bench and shakes his head as he heads over "Jethro? You ok?" with that he places a hand on his shoulder and cringes at the coldness he feels "Jethro? You're cold"  
He blinks and shivers as he snaps out of his thoughts. He looks up "It's time Tony"  
Tony smirks and gently helps him up "About time really...any longer and I would have died of boredom!"  
Jethro rolls his eyes and kisses his cheek "Sorry to have kept you waiting...it's my Soul they were arguing about"  
He sighs and glances up into the dying sky "Lets head to our spot...and go under the stars" at the look of worry, he shakes his head "It's ok...I've 'arranged' for us to be found before...er you know"  
He nods and stretches out his wings before tugging Tony into his arms as he takes flight to their spot.

+NCIS+

He lowers them both to the ground and rolls his eyes as he spots the hidden basket "You knew...you wanted it to be today?"  
Tony smirks as he kisses his cheek before heading over and taking out a blanket. He lays it over the grass and takes a seat "Come Jethro"  
Jethro nods and flutters his wings before heading over. He takes a seat next to him and smiles as he is gently kissed  
"I love you...you fixed my broken heart when I lost Shannon" he glances up at the sky, gazing at the full moon and smiles as he shifts to sit inbetween his Lovers legs. A smile crosses his face as he takes out another blanket and wraps them both in it before gazing at the sky.  
Jethro smiles and curls his wings around them both as he enjoys the peace and tranquillity of the moment.

Tony sighs and takes out the special item which he has kept safe all these years and gazes at it "Is it time?"  
He nods and leans back, tugging him against his chest as he curls his silver wings tighter around them both "It shall be peaceful...just close your eyes and sleep" he leans down and kisses the gray hair "You shall wake up with Shannon"  
A soft smile crosses his face and he lets out a long breath before closing his eyes and drifting off.  
Jethro gazes up into the sky as he hums a soft forgotten tune as he holds Tony close...listening to the way his heartrate slows...before stopping altogether. A soft smile crosses his face and he goes to close his own eyes but pauses as he spots the slightly singed feather within Tonys grasp and smiles as he remembers their first kiss "I can't believe you kept it...for all these years..." he smiles and kisses the top of his head before allowing himself to drift off into the next world, knowing instantly that he shall awaken go Tony and Shannon...in the sky and looking down at loved ones while meeting old friends of the Past.

He started as a Soldier for Heaven and Hell...but ended up as a Lover with a Soul, that shall spend the rest of eternity with the man who stole his heart all those years ago...


End file.
